Se7en Angels
by Vanessa S. Quest
Summary: This story is a VIGILANTEJonny Torture Ficcie. I used Will, a creation of Meach's, I do not own JQ, do not sue. OFFICIALLY FINISHED AS OF 10-7-03!
1. First Angel

Se7en Angels: by Vanessa S. Quest  
  
Venus: Do you suppose we should tell Jessie she doesn't have to help us co- write this anymore? Vanessa: Um. myes. I'll get to that email PRONTO. I swear, by MONDAY she'll know. BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Venus: Vanessa, you do realize Jessie can READ that. Vanessa: *Gulps* Well, it's alright. because I'll hide behind YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Venus: You do realize I *also* just heard you, and that *I* unlike Jessie, possess a taser, a stun gun, knock out gas AND the Anarchist's Cookbook. Vanessa: *Gasps!* But you are no anarchist, criminal, or sexually deprived teenager. Damn you, you stole my copy didn't you! Venus: All's fair in Anarchy Babe. Vanessa: Damn you. Damn you to the box. Venus: AHHHH! The box. BTW, which category are YOU in for owning the ACB? Vanessa: I'll kill you. Venus: Was'sat? All three? What a shocker there. Vanessa: *Lunges* In the box you go! Sorry about that all. Now, for the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I own NO brands, nor do I own the characters of Jonny Quest (though I've been said to possess Jonny's soul. SHHHH! I will NOT tell you by whom the quote was made!) and therefore I am a starving college student who makes NO CASH from this fan-fic, SOOooo I do not recommend suing me; Because you will make nothing. Just like me from this fan-fic!  
  
Jonny stared at his callused hands then looked back up at the horse he was brushing. Neither he nor the horse looked all too thrilled to have Jonny brushing him at that moment. The coat of fur bucked at the corners and curled in ways Jonny wouldn't think imaginable. 'And this is AFTER I spent an hour brushing you.' He sighed. 'How in hell am I going to explain this to dad? Oh, I know. Hey dad, guess what, you know Cobalt, yeah our NEW horse, well before anyone BROKE him in I decided to take him for a spin. a tumble and a rinse! Yeah, isn't that great I think he likes me now. And that's going to make him kill me.' Jonny sighed a second time. 'This is just great, just ONE TREK down the path and poof, he gets spooked and runs through the river. I am so grounded when dad finds out.'  
Jonny heard Dr. Quest's van pull up the long driveway. 'Crap, he's here. so I have about 20 minutes before he wonders where I am. or have been taken to by force. unless with all my crappy luck he decided to get something for the horse or myself and in which case I have two minutes max before he tracks me down.' He grimaced. "I'm so dead." He leaned his head into Cobalt's long neck.  
Cobalt's brown fur felt soft to the touch as Jonny's forehead leaned onto it.  
  
***Meanwhile***  
  
Dr. Quest took the sugar cubes and carrots out of the car. "Well, this should be a fine weekend, Race do you think we should let Jonny help break in the new horse?"  
Race looked at Dr. Quest, "If he hasn't beat us to it I'd be shocked." Race smirked; he took out his decorative cowboy boots with rounded spurs on the heel.  
Dr. Quest laughed, "And the kids say *my* fashion sense is appalling."  
Race looked at him oddly, "And you took that from Jessie? Humph, that's just weird. Besides! There's nothing wrong with cowboy boots. They're fun, and perfectly harmless, these spurs couldn't cut water if you were pressing on them they're so dull."  
"Well, I better check in with the kids, I'm sure Jonny's going to want to watch." Benton snickered.  
"Hey, what do you mean by 'watch' you had a tone!" Race said defensively.  
Benton cackled, "Oh, nothing. nothing. Just a passing BWAHEHEHEHE!" He crowed uncontrollably. "What? Really, nothing!"  
Race glared at him, then turned away to think, "I bet you think I'm going to fall on my ass and make a fool of myself dressed like some wannabe Roy Rogers or John Wayne, don't you?"  
Benton's laughter halted like a drop of a hat. "Am I that transparent?"  
Race face-faulted. "Je-eeeee-sus man, you're supposed to say 'Really Race, I'm insulted you'd think that. it frankly had nothing to do with you, in fact I was thinking of a binary joke from Reboot.' Or something along those lines."  
"I can easily arrange that. if you permit me to stop off in front of the lab." Dr. Quest gestured anxiously. Race scowled and Benton laughed again.  
"Your son, Benton."  
Dr. Quest looked at him, "What about him?"  
Race rolled his eyes, "We want to find him, remember, so we can break in the horse without hearing it from the kid."  
Dr. Quest nodded, "Ah, I remember now, yes, yes you're quite right. IRIS, locate Jonny Quest and ask him to join us down in the stables in" Dr. Quest looked at his watch, "One minute please."  
"Confirmed, but of course Dr. Quest." IRIS squawked.  
  
***In the Stable***  
  
"Jonny, you have 1 minute before your father is expecting to meet you here." IRIS reminded Jonny. He pouted into his hands.  
"I am so dead. He's going to murder me. or worse ground me from Questworld for another two weeks. IRIS, do we still have that hologram function."  
"Dr. Quest has strictly revoked your access to that function, Jonny Quest."  
Jonny hid his face in Cobalt's mane. "Of course he did, after LAST week. Oh-ho-ho." Jonny whined. He began to compose himself, 'Maybe if I say Cobalt got out of his pin and I was trying to catch him.' Jonny smiled, "Of COURSE! That MUST work, IRIS, delete the footage from the stable down to the pathway leading to the lighthouse from 1:00:01 PM to 1:15:00 PM and loop the visual from 12:45:01 PM to 1:00:00 PM. Alright?"  
"Working."  
Dr. Quest tapped the back of Jonny's head on his corona, "Heh-hem. Do you care to explain WHY you are deleting that crucial security recording Jonny?"  
Jonny gulped, "Shit. IRIS, why didn't you give me that count down I asked for!"  
"Because Dr. Quest is early by 10: 9: 8: 7: 6:." IRIS began.  
"Damn you, you mechanical bird." Jonny spat. "Why, father, it's nothing really. it's just. I uh. I was. um. what I mean to say is I'm screwed if I open my mouth further, aren't I?"  
Dr. Quest nodded.  
"Then I plead the fifth!" Jonny nodded strongly, "I'll be going to my room now."  
"Not so fast Jonathon Quest, first you're going to tell me why the horse is so. scuffed up and matted, then you will proceed with the explanation of why you want to delete key videotape, and THEN you will resume the long walk of doom towards your chambers."  
Jonny flinched, 'Double Damn It!' he swallowed hard, "Well, you see. long story short the horse got out of the stable."  
Race investigated the door to the horse's pin, "It doesn't seem kicked or damaged, and this horse isn't exactly known for jumping."  
"Well apparently that was a bonus." Jonny swore at himself, 'Shut up you idiot, or would you like to get the ROPE for them to hang you with?!' a beam of sweat collected on his brow, "Wow, it IS hot out here today isn't, um. well. you see. so the horse got out and I had to. catch him. yes. that's it. and bring him back to the stable, and he ran all the way down the path and I was. making an ass out of myself while trying to reclaim him SOOOOO for the purpose of preventing black-mail-able Christmas Cards, because we all know how I hate Christmas, and how Jessie and Dad love their digitally printed-out Christmas CARDS. I had no choice but to go ahead and delete it before anyone saw the footage."  
"And when you say the horse got OUT, Jonny. saying that your footprints come from INSIDE the pen but disappear right at the gate, only to reappear coming from the opposite DIRECTION, I think you know where this is going. How EXACTLY did the horse get out?" Race added diligently.  
Jonny groaned, 'DAMN IT why didn't I sweep up the footprints. Oh right, that was a to-do right AFTER I brushed down the horse's fur. DAMN IT!' He gulped, "Well, you see. when the horse got out. I was. on. his." Jonny's voice grew smaller and smaller, "back. you see. but that. doesn't matter."  
"So you were riding the horse to break it in, because you were impatient and the horse's fur got all knotted up. I see. Benton, what do you want to do with the little Rodeo Clown? I do seem to recall you strictly forbidding him to ride that horse alone and unsupervised PARTICULARLY while we were out buying the supplies to properly break the new boy in." Race added, glaring at Jonny punitively.  
"Why yes, Race I do seem to recall that as WELL. Well, Jonny what do you think your punishment should be?"  
Jonny gulped, "A stern warning perhaps?"  
"Try again." Dr. Quest suggested.  
"A week without VR?"  
"I do seem to recall you STILL being grounded from Questworld from LAST WEEK'S escapades." Race assisted. Benton smiled.  
"Funny, so do I. Try again."  
".I be sent off to boot camp 'til I turn 21?"  
"I think that's getting close. A little extreme though." Benton nodded, "Ah-ha! Perfect. Your grandfather. Doug." Benton said it with such an undying LOVE for the name, "Sent me a such a friendly email the other day asking when you might next happen upon his dwellings." Benton smiled sinisterly, "And saying that you seem to enjoy ranching so much, and OBVIOUSLY need instructions on grooming the animals, I bet your grandfather would LOVE your company for. oh, lets say two weeks."  
Jonny scowled, "But. but. PROM. and .I. I'm not getting out of this am I?"  
"Nope." Race, again helped.  
Jonny groaned, "Nhh. This is so unfair. Since when are you ever EARLY for anything!" Jonny pouted, "I'll go pack. When's my flight?"  
"In two days, the day AFTER prom, at a bright and early 5:30 AM, I do believe is fair. No need to cramp Jessie or Hadji's fun at the prom. But, if you drink, you'll regret it." Benton came inches from Jonny's face, "Greatly." He smiled, "You better go get cleaned up son, we'll be having dinner earlier than I expected apparently, I say in another .10, 20 minutes."  
Jonny whimpered, "Yes sir." He walked slowly back towards the compound, towards his bedroom.  
  
***Prom Night***  
  
Jessie's hair wrapped into a flawless Edwardian Braid, decorative hair snaps of baby's breath lined the crown of her head, she wore a silk- lined Bodice dress in a scarlet shade of red, it accented her hair making it look like the reddest rose. Her mascara and eyeliner made her eyes bulge from her face, turning her eyes into emeralds, she wore sandal strap heels that gave her an additional two inches, swearing to herself, 'That won't last past pictures.' To top off the entire ensemble, her scarlet purse with the embroidered black "J" in cursive housed her corsage and carried Jonny and Hadji's boutonnières, each were white irises with small stems and sparse numbers of leaves surrounding each set of three flowers.  
Hadji came down the stairs next, still fiddling with his black bow tie and his soft violet handkerchief in his breast pocket. His immaculate white dress shirt was covered by an even cleaner black formal jacket and neatly seemed black pants with white trouser socks and well-polished black leather Nuovo shoes. His cufflinks were golden studs with twin diamonds engraved in the center; his long raven hair was curled and layered in a ponytail leaving not one stray hair on his jacket.  
Next came Jonny down the stairs, still fastening his blue bow tie and quickly becoming convinced to change it to an ascot. His soft sky blue vest laid over the stark white dress shirt, all hidden by his black jacket, which landed perfectly against the small of his back and ended at his high thigh. His black pants were equally iron-fresh seemed to Hadji's pants and his set of cufflinks, which were golden round studs housing a 1-caret sapphire in each. His well-shined Barcelona shoes were also black leather, and his socks were also white. Jonny checked his watch, "We only have another 20 minutes to get ready. Be honest, bow tie or ascot? Well?"  
Jessie rolled her eyes, "Jonny you haven't even done your hair yet. Do you have your wallet and cell phone?" She sighed, "Come here, come HERE! I need to fix your handkerchief. You nimrod can't you do this by now? You've only been going to formal occasions for what? 14 years!" She tapped him in the back of the hair playfully. "Maybe longer." Jonny added seriously. "I don't see how that counts though, those people. in those formals, they only knew dad; I was practically EXPECTED to fly out of my seat like the Exorcist or something." He eyes his father evilly, "Oh, I know the stories you told them." He gestured with his hands pointing at his father then pulling his fingers directly up to his eyes, as he lipped 'I'm watching you.' Benton chortled. Jonny added his final touches on his hair then completely scuffled it up. "I need help." Jonny whined. Jessie laughed, "Oh, I know, sweetie, I know." This time Hadji cackled. "Watch it you!" Jonny bickered.  
Jessie finished Jonny's hair with industrial strength hair wax/shiner. "Now not even evil space Nazis could mess up your perfect hair." She smirked.  
"But they could've. They've been known to come out of the woodwork for times like this." Jonny smirked.  
Jessie rolled her eyes and uttered a 'Smart ass' before she put the boutonnières on each of the boys. Hadji slid the corsage onto Jessie's wrist.  
"Oh, Jess, you forgot the necklace and earrings." Jonny said, rushing upstairs to fetch her jewelry, he came back with her opal ring as well. "Here you go." He panted.  
Jessie nodded, "Thanks, I almost forgot to wear mom's opals. She'd have been so sad if I had forgotten. Thanks again Jonny."  
Jonny smirked, "No need, I'm being bribed by your mom to make sure you wear them."  
Jessie growled. "How much?! I don't get paid for wearing mom's jewelry, that's so unfair."  
".It's more like she's going to let me go tomb rubbing with her next time she's in town."  
"You have such weird hobbies Jonny." She muttered. "Anyways. I'm ready, what about you two?"  
Hadji grabbed his three tickets to the prom from his hip pocket. "I, too, am ready."  
Jonny grabbed his house keys. "Well, that makes three. So, we going via helicopter or what? We don't want to be late." He teased.  
"Oh you'll get all the air travel you need tomorrow, kiddo, no, today we're taking the black luxury sedan." Race said, holding the keys.  
Jessie grimaced, "DAD! You promised you wouldn't be our driver if we promised to stay alcohol free tonight."  
Race gulped, "Sorry! Sorry, I meant to say you three. Really. I just wanted to get pictures of my baby girl going to her first prom."  
"Hire a P.I. next time." She barked, snatching the keys, she grabbed Jonny and Hadji and pulled them into a group headlock by the front door. "Start with the photos dad, Jonny, Hadji EITHER of you touch my hair and I'll snap your necks."  
Hadji slid out of Jessie's grasp and fixed his collar. "No problem, it would be foolish to ruin each other's night with mundane and childish stun- Jonny don't you dare, put those water balloons back where you found them. Need I remind you of the movie and novel Carrie?" Jessie tightened her chokehold on the blond.  
As he started turning blue, Benton and Race got a bit nervous. Jessie released him. "Hey! They weren't for you Jessie, I swear. I was going to nail the Olsen Twins' car."  
Jessie rolled her eyes again. "Hadji, seriously, HOW does a prom meant for your class wind up getting half of the sophomores in the High School on the attendance list?"  
Hadji smiled, "Because Jonny bribed the Prom Committee."  
Jessie and Dr. Quest glared at Jonny nervously; he smirked evilly, "With what?"  
Jonny's smirk grew longer. "Oh, let's just say that sometime next winter the girls will be ice skating in the most exclusive rink in Maine."  
"You mean you offered them the lake as a sacrifice?" Race interpreted.  
"Actually, I offered them the indoor swimming pool, but yes. We always freeze it over for a week, and dad always says we can have guests over, that we waste it on just ourselves. Don't you dad."  
Dr. Quest growled. "4:00 AM."  
Jonny gulped. "Touché." He looked at his clock, "Guys, it's almost 6:00, we need to book it."  
  
***At the Prom***  
  
Jessie sipped on her punch. She looked at one of the chaperones, Mr. Johansson; she glanced at his newspaper and his grizzly expression. Jessie waltzed towards him. "Mr. Johansson, is something wrong? You look upset."  
The tall, wiry man, with dark brown hair and hazel-yellow eyes looked at her, his almond skin pale even for itself. "It's this paper. Supposedly there's a nation-wide serial killer. What he's doing is horrible. Do you see this?" He showed Jessie a picture.  
Jessie's face grew unremarkably pale. "Oh my gosh, that's awful! Were they. alive while that happened?"  
"It says the boy died from blood loss probably two days after he was set up there. Anyways, it sure looks like a painful way to go, don't you agree?"  
"Indeed." She nodded.  
  
***Midnight***  
  
"Well, boys and girls, it's time for the last dance of this wild Junior Prom, so, all you couples, if you want to dance, now's your last chance." The DJ beckoned.  
Jonny, Hadji and Jessie all joined each other on the dance floor from separate conversations and partners. Jonny took Jessie around the waist and Hadji around the shoulder, Hadji followed the same pattern, taking Jonny around the waist and Jessie the shoulder, Jessie took Hadji around the waist and Jonny from the shoulder, leaving them all in a human circle. They began slow dancing the waltz.  
"Wow, this dance has been magical." Jonny muttered.  
"I'm so glad we have this chance together, one last time, before I graduate and go to India for three weeks."  
"Yeah I know; it sure is going to be lonely in the compound with just our dads, Bandit and myself." Jessie sighed.  
"Hey, it's only for two weeks, then I'll be back. unless dad decides to leave me there forever though." Jonny chuckled then turned pale, "He wouldn't do that right?"  
Hadji laughed, "Doubtfully, Grandpa Doug would probably tie you to his fastest horse and send you back long before eternity was over."  
The boys dipped Jessie. "A girl could get used to this." She smiled, "Hadji, this was a genius idea of yours, for us to all dance together for the last dance of your prom. I'm so glad you invited us."  
"As I said, it will be one HELL OF A ice skating party come this winter." Jonny smirked.  
  
***Five past Midnight***  
  
"Well, boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen. It's been a great evening, but Prom Night's Over! So have fun at all the parties, and please, DRINK RESPONSIBLY! Goo' Night all!" The DJ cut the music and everyone left filed out; half of the kids were heading to restaurants and private hotels, while the others were going to an assortment of parties or to home.  
Jonny opened the door for Jessie and filed into the back. Hadji slid into the driver's seat, yawned once then started the ignition.  
Jessie played with her dress and her hair somewhat sleepily, stretched her arms back and carried on with Hadji's yawn. Everyone buckled up.  
Jonny started to loosen his tie, unbutton his jacket and vest; then pulled his shirt from his pants and flopped off his shoes. "What a night. This was so much fun. Ugh, tomorrow's going to be hell. I bet Race won't let me sleep on the plane and Grandpa will probably be on the instruction of keeping me in prison-lockdown mode the whole time I'm there."  
Jessie smirked, "Yup. But, hey, it's all right, maybe he'll let you ride one of his purebreds. Maybe he'll even let you break one in."  
Jonny scoffed, "Sure, and dad will let me play with his lab equipment AND THEN let me drive his Jag."  
Hadji laughed maniacally then pouted, "He wouldn't even let ME take that to the prom."  
"Yeah, he wouldn't even let RACE take it to the carwash, and not the automated one either, I mean the 'for charity hand washed car wash.' That man's possessed." Jonny cackled.  
  
***3:30 AM***  
  
Jonny's alarm blared. Jonny sat up angrily. 'Wah. huh. what time is it.' Jonny thought sleepily, he yawned excessively. "Oh crap."  
Race's angry face stared at him.  
"Great, you're not going to be pleasant, are you? Don't you see this is equally as much Jonny-abuse as this is Race-abuse?" Jonny pleaded to Race's stone face.  
"I didn't go joy-riding on an unbroken horse."  
"But it's justice at least that you're the one that ratted me out." Jonny pulled on his black shirt and stopped his alarm clock finally, with a nice strong flick of the wrist, flinging the clock into the laundry hamper.  
Race stepped outside of the room and turned his back to the doorway as Jonny struggled to slide up a fresh pair of boxers and his dark denim jeans, he finally fell flat onto the bed while he struggled to pull up his socks. Race turned back around. "Tick tock Jonny, we don't have all day."  
"I'll be done in a minute. I need to brush my hair and my teeth still." Jonny slipped his canvas shoes on and then made his way to the bathroom. Sleepily, he gobbed toothpaste onto his moistened toothbrush and began scrubbing his teeth vigorously. He spat, rinsed and flossed then swooshed with Listerine and fluoride. He took out some facial soap, lathered up his hands and face then rinsed briskly, the towel dried his face, feeling much more awake. He brushed his hair quickly then styled it with gel.  
His stomach gurgled. "Hey Race, do we prisoners of Quest Air get a last meal?"  
Race handed Jonny a bagel already sliced with cream cheese packets, a butter knife, and a juice cup full of OJ, he also tossed Jonny an apple and a portable bowl of cereal with a one-serving carton of chocolate and whole milk taped to it, the spoon attached to the lid. "Well, at least I can say when I fly Quest Air I get a damn good, well balanced meal!" Jonny winked, "And such a cute stewardess to boot!"  
"Oh you're GONNA get a boot, but you're not going to like where, if you keep this up. I had to wait up until 2 AM waiting for you kids and run a security check on the house and a transmission check on the car. And that's not even MENTIONING getting a plane ready for flight with a one man crew in only two days."  
"Ah, but so are the risks in letting my dad punish me."  
  
(Status _ Part One: Ange1 One _ Completed.) 


	2. Last Supper

***Four Hours Later, in New Mexico***  
  
"Grandpa Doug!" Jonny said excitedly, rushing towards his estranged grandfather.  
"Heya, squirt! Haven't seen you since you were about yea tall." He gestured several inches lower, at approximately Jonny's chest. "Race, you're welcome to come back to the ranch to rest a little while before flying back to Maine."  
"Thanks Doug, but I need to head back to the Compound, I'm taking Hadji to India tomorrow morning, albeit at a lot friendlier of an hour than his flight over." Race grimaced.  
Jonny bowed his head, "Well, that was dad's idea, not mine."  
"Funny, I thought geniuses were supposed to be smart." Doug exclaimed, shaking his head, "Well, I guess you'll be wanting breakfast before I put you to work."  
"Thanks, but there's really no need, I ate on my flight over."  
"You think a bag of peanuts is enough to hold you over for a long day of work? Suit yer self."  
Race noted the abrasiveness of Doug's personality. 'Benton what have you done.' He rolled his eyes clearing his head, "Jonny, I'll help you load your bags into Doug's. truck or helicopter today?"  
"I brought the truck, airport security's a bitch."  
Race nodded, sympathetic to Doug's cause. "Ok, so where are you parked?"  
"This isn't exactly a busy airport Race, and it's not exactly at the height of today's rush. I parked right up front."  
Race nodded, "That makes it all the more easy for my job." He walked over to the baggage claim and took two of Jonny's three suitcases and tossed Jonny the duffel bag.  
"Are you visiting or moving in boy?" Doug teased.  
"Eh, I learned my packing style from two of the most traveled men in Maine, my dad "Pack everything and your sink" and Race "Oh, and don't forget your first aid kit and your water supply." How could I ever get away with less than four bags?"  
"Ever hear of the carry-on business man?" Doug quirked his eyebrow, "In one suitcase, one change of clothes, some extra socks and underwear, a book and travel sized everything galore." He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, I have travel sized detergent, and toothpaste, and mouth wash, and floss. and let's see. hair gel. lotion. pepper spray- for my 'breath'. and what else."  
"Never mind. How is that bighead teaching you to survive? All you needed back in my day was the clothes you wore maybe some extra socks and underwear, if you were damn lucky, a book of matches and a can of beans and some jerky. Hell, if you wore glasses you didn't need the matches."  
Jonny cringed, "Heh, I've done survival week with Race, grandpa, I have no problem lugging the extra pounds of luxury here and there."  
"Really. I might take you up on that if I run out of gas. Besides, I have most of that crap at the ranch. You don't need all that junk, well, when I send you back we'll see how much you learned."  
  
***At the Ranch***  
  
"Grandpa were you serious about the 'walking to get gas with all your luxuries' bit?" Jonny asked naively.  
"Course not, Jonny. That was an act, it'll make Race tell yer dad yer going through a hell worse then military school, naw, you'll be working on the ranch, but I'm not going to try to keep a healthy teenager cramped in the ranch with a bunch of old fogies. If yer mom taught me anything it's that THAT is impossible, 'sides I want you to have fun. Sure I told the egghead I wa'nt going to take you out in town 'cept to run errands, but, face it, I was blatantly lying cuz I don't give a hoot for his 'parenting techniques' back in my day, when people actually KNEW how to parent instead of read some psychology books, if we wanted to punish someone we gave them extra chores, not ship them to relatives so they resented kin." Doug shook his fist. "No, we knew something called respect, and had an idea about family unity."  
Jonny nodded, "Grandpa, I really did miss seeing you." He hugged the older man.  
"I missed you too Jonny."  
  
***Dusk, New Mexico***  
  
"Jonny, your hay barrels are too big, they're too difficult to transfer, ya need to bail out some hay, make them 20 pounds lighter. And when you're done there wash up, we'll grab dinner and you can head off to bed."  
"Yes sir." Jonny said enthusiastically. "What's for dinner?"  
"Well, I was thinking of showing you how I make my 9 Alarm Chili."  
"You mean 7 don't you?"  
"I add the Chili Peppers and Anaheim Peppers in twice." He smiled, "But don't tell anyone or I'll make you eat one plain."  
Jonny gulped, but his mouth watered.  
"Well, we might have to have that tomorrah, I'm out of the Super Chili Peppers. We can pick those up in the town's market when we go to watch Triassic Love. It's my favorite movie, you know."  
Jonny shuttered internally, "Wow, that's great. and what book is this story based on?" Jonny smiled as he asked, 'So I can find and kill said author.'  
"Oh, it's not BASED from a book, it was a movie script intended to be the fifth movie in the TP series."  
"Ah, I see." Jonny nodded to concede, 'you win THIS ROUND Sir Arthur Conan Doyle! Michael Crichton, you're going down!' Jonny walked into the large ranch-styled house and b-lined it towards the bathroom. "So, then what should we have for dinner?"  
"A real American Man's dinner." Doug said.  
  
***At the Dinner Table at Grandpa Doug's***  
  
"Macaroni and Cheese!" He said enthusiastically as he sloshed down a big heaping bowl of toxic, artery clogging cheese and noodle.  
Jonny face faulted, "I really don't see how that's a 'man's' dish Grandpa."  
"Nonsense! Try it, then you'll see."  
'I am so very afraid. Hey! If I get food poisoning dad would have no choice but bring me back home.' Jonny took a massive pile of noodle and goo onto his spoon and swung it down his mouth shouting all the while, "Down the hatch!" He gulped to swallow.  
He then proceeded to choke violently as the taste reached his pallet. "What in the hell is WRONG with this.?" Jonny swore vehemently as he reached for some milk to wash down the foul, tart taste. "Grandpa, didn't you follow the directions on the box?!"  
"Nope. And THAT'S what makes it an American Man's dish."  
"What, the food poisoning?"  
"More or less, but mostly if you EVER make that for an American woman, you will NEVER have to cook again. Learn wisely, Tabasco sauce, three parts, two whole lemons,"  
Jonny's stomach wrenched as the older man went on.  
"Black olives, just under ripe, three week old cheddar cheese, extra sharp, cheese spray from the can, and lastly spinach noodles."  
"And you made me EAT that? Why didn't you just ask me to cook. knowing what my bowels are going to soon realize, I'd have been MORE THAN HAPPY to make a Jonny Quest Special Meatloaf instead of endure that foul slop."  
"Aw, you're just saying that to be nice."  
Jonny's face contorted. "Nothing ABOUT that statement was nice. Gaw! My cooking's better than YOURS! .Hmm, that could come in handy, hey Grandpa, can I bring back some of this crap. erm 'food' with me so I can give it to Jessie with your regards?"  
"Let me think about that. No. I'll let you bring back the 9 Alarm Chili though. So long as you NEVER reveal what's in it, even if they're allergic." The white-haired man notified.  
Jonny smirked, "That's fine. I think I could go to jail for that, though."  
"Only if you open up a restaurant." He nodded solemnly.  
"Why do I feel like I should be concerned?"  
"Don't you worry about that." He paused, "Well, I reckon we should head off to get some shut eye."  
"Sure thing Grandpa, if my body allows me any peace." Jonny walked towards the guest room, remembering it vividly though years had past.  
  
***The Next Morning***  
  
Jonny grabbed his stomach, "Woah, I can't BELIEVE how well I slept after eating that. bio-hazardous blue-plate special."  
Grandpa Doug stood in his cowboy boots, black silk button-up shirt and khaki jeans. "Mornin' Jonny, time to get your hands dirty."  
Jonny smiled, getting up and walking towards the bathroom to brush his teeth. "Wha awe we wo'king awn today?" He said between scrubbing, the toothbrush dangling from his mouth.  
The elderly man smiled, "I'm going to show you how to vaccinate cattle, then maybe, if you aren't tired and get done a couple of hours before dinner, I'll let you take Manx out for a ride. That's my newest Philly, she's pretty fast and I'd like to train her for round-ups. Just so I have some extra horse-power when we let the cattle graze." He explained.  
Jonny's eyes grew, "Are you. serious?" His toothbrush fell from his mouth moments after 'you' and 'take Manx out' were mentioned in a conjoined phrase. "That. that would be GREAT!" Jonny said, running back to his room to finish getting ready for the day.  
"Want a real-man's omelet Jonny?" Doug asked.  
Jonny grabbed his stomach nervously, "No thanks, Grandpa, I'll cook my own breakfast, really. no trouble."  
Doug laughed he actually did make a pretty mean omelet, with three types of peppers of course.  
Jonny stomach gurgled as he made his way into the kitchen. He smelled the fluffy, spicy eggs with the bottle of Tabasco sitting promisingly at the corner of the counter. His mouth watered, but then he recalled, 'Spicy in the morning is a BAD combination.' thinking to himself about the time he accidentally added chili pepper to his eggs instead of black pepper. and the bottle cap fell off. He shivered his tonsils never did fully grow back after that.  
  
***Half an Hour Later, 7:45 AM***  
  
Jonny slid on a soft-tan colored suede cowboy hat that had a black chord tying around its brim. He tucked the front of the hat down in the stereotypical cowboy move. A smirk crossed his lips. "Yeeee-haw!" Jonny yelped. Doug cocked him a stare and chuckled.  
"That's not how it's done, Jonny." He said with a smirk, he tipped back his hat, only to throw it in the air seconds later letting out a cry that echoed to the far-off mountains, "Yeeeeeeeeeeeee-oow-haaa!" He bellowed, he caught his hat mid-air and slid it back on with his fingers pushing his hair back into their position, pretending the commotion had actually ruffled his snow-colored well-groomed, shiny hair. He took out a crude contraption from the shed by the barn. "Jonny, why don't you close down the holding pin, then sit down on the post near where it opens up a little."  
Jonny looked around quickly, spotting the gates he imagined his grandfather meant to close. They closed into a completely contained box, save for an opening that was railed for 12 feet going into the pin. He sat at the middle of the post.  
Doug smiled; it came so naturally to the boy how to ranch it brought a proud tear to the disciplined man's eye. He quickly tucked it away and walked up to the boy, "Hey, Jonny, now this is reeeaaaal important, when you vaccinate them, make SURE you tag their ear, and only go one at a time, also it's best to vaccinate them at the neck and make sure you pull the trigger completely, it reloads and you don't want a stag only getting a half-dosage, it won't work unless it's a full dosage."  
Jonny listened intensely then he nodded, "I understand. This will be fun, how many cows do you have in your herd?"  
"Only about 700 bovine."  
Jonny's jaw dropped. He quickly snapped his jaw shut.  
"Just be glad it's right after slaughter-season, you could have drawn the luck of having to vaccine all 2200 of the herd."  
Again, Jonny's jaw dropped, this time slower to recover. "W-why would you have that much cattle?"  
"Every time you have a burger at those burger-barn places, the ones that claim to buy American meat, where do you think they get that meat from? And they serve more than one burger to one boy a day, week or however long it takes for you to go back, when the cafeteria has meatloaf, by law it has to have a certain percentage of Grade A meat, it adds up."  
  
***490 Bovine Vaccines Later***  
  
"Jonny, lunch will be in another 2 hours, think you can finish up by then?"  
Jonny calculated, every twenty cows he had to reload, that took 2 minutes, and his arms were getting sore, "I think so, but it will be pretty close."  
Doug nodded, "Aren't you glad you got up early?" He smirked.  
Jonny rolled his eyes and gestured the 'But of COURSE how could this be ANYTHING but entertainment' look. Doug chortled.  
  
***Lunch***  
  
Jonny came inside the ranch, his arms hung down past his hips, tired of being held up all day, prompting the cattle to come to him so he could inject it. "So, grandpa, what's for lunch? I'm starved."  
"I figured you should see first hand what your hard work is making, I butchered a cow four days ago, want the T-Bone?"  
Jonny's stomach churned, "I think I'm officially a vegetarian now, Grandpa. at least a not-a-cow-atarian. Am I going to able to eat anything here ever again?" He joked.  
Doug smiled, "Well, tonight we'll make some chili, but you do realize that has ground beef in it."  
"But I also realize that ground beef is in my dad's vegetarian sausage." Jonny smirked.  
Doug laughed, "Figgers that Green Peace." he cut himself off from cursing out Dr. Quest in front of his son, "Hippy" he moderated, "Would be a vegetarian. No respect for the days when people hunt-and-gathered. It's not American." He teased.  
Jonny took his turn to laugh, "He eats meat, he just eats vegetarian sausage, he says he likes to make sure he gets a balanced diet and that too much red meat if bad for your cholesterol."  
Doug couldn't resist a short, "Pansy" at Dr. Quest's expense. "You eat meat, don't you?"  
Jonny smirked, "Yeah. Like every chance I get, I never get to have an extra-greasy cheeseburger at home or when dad's around, so, whenever I get the chance to hang out with my friends I choke down three of those things to let my system catch up to everyone else's. That, and I don't know if you've ever HAD re-hydrated goulash but I can guarantee you that you'd only make that mistake once. Dad rations THAT crap like WATER when we travel though."  
  
***Ten Minutes Before Dusk***  
  
Jonny brushed out Manx's long mane, he slid the saddle onto her back and buckled it down, just as Grandpa Doug had demonstrated on Steel, his prize stud. Jonny smiled happily, finally, he actually got to DO something, not just watch as the adults did it. Granted he normally would mimic the adults on his own once they were out of the area, but the fact that his grandfather trusted him enough to actually do it first hand and on a new horse?! Honored barely described it, he almost felt like someone was proud of him and believed in his abilities.  
Jonny thought to himself, 'Really. do I really feel that neglected at home? That dad and Race aren't PROUD of me. that they don't trust me.' Jonny thought back at a glance at how Dr. Quest had screamed at him for 'Always messing the computers up.' He shuttered, 'So maybe I do feel that way.'  
As if reading Jonny's mind and expressions, Doug smiled at his grandson, "You're doing great. How often did you say you snuck around doing this back in Maine?"  
Jonny blushed, "Really, I don't do it that often, you make me out like I'm a punk." Jonny said, smiling softly, almost embarrassed.  
"Not a punk, more like a natural." Doug corrected the boy.  
Jonny's small smile grew into a radiant lop-sided grin almost stretching to his ears. Jonny mounted the Philly and began walking her back to the pasture from the stable. Doug guided the new found Philly towards the stable with Steel's muzzle, making sure the horse veered towards the right direction. Jonny dismounted as he reached the grassy area.  
Doug closed the gate that encompassed the 3 acres of grazing land. "I say we catch Triassic Love, pick up some peppers for dinner and head home, after that you can bring Manx back into the stable and give her a good brush-down. Sound good?"  
Jonny nodded vigorously, "Sounds GREAT!"  
  
(Status _ Part Two: Last Supper _ Completed.) 


	3. The Congregation

***Outside of the Cine-Master Box Office***  
  
Doug grabbed the tickets happily, his eyes wobbling as they held back a few tears of joy, he clutched the tickets to his heart, he was the FIRST person to buy tickets to the show, excitedly he galloped to the theatre, leaving Jonny to pick up some popcorn, soda and candy from the confection stands.  
Jonny just rolled his eyes; just thankful he grabbed the peppers before the feature. He walked into the near empty theatre, swearing to himself as he spotted his grandfather in the absolute front of the theatre didn't he know that the middle has the best sound and view of the screen, though he didn't really care about the quality of the feature. "We're the only ones here, grandpa." He managed to cut himself off before he added, 'because this movie sucks.' He thought, "Grandpa, you know, I've always heard the middle is the best place to sit for sound and picture."  
"But I don't want anyone's head in front of me."  
"I really don't think that'll be a problem grandpa." Jonny cut himself off again; again preventing him to elaborate on how much the said movie sucks.  
"A'right. If that makes you happy, we'll move to the middle, but only because I don't want to hear you yapping the whole way through the movie about the quality."  
Jonny thought to himself angrily, 'If I thought I had the option of bitching about the entire LACK of quality this movie is destined to have.' he smiled, "Sure thing Grandpa."  
Another 14 people slowly diffused into the theatre. Jonny sighed, 'Are they just PAYING people to watch this crap now?'  
A bald man, who obviously shaved his head, with a tall cowboy hat sat two rows in front of Doug and Jonny, more exactly the seat in front of Doug's line of viewing. He swore under his breath. Jonny gulped. He began humming the 'Jonny Quest, you're a dead man' theme song, which Jonny, coincidentally knew by heart.  
Three teenaged girls sat directly behind Jonny and off to his right, all of them staring at him with ogling eyes. An elder woman with her grandson sat two seats away from another bald man, though he looked to have lost his hair with age, in the front of the theatre in Doug's old seat. Four men, in their late twenties to early thirties sat in the back of the theatre, three other people sat in miscellaneous areas of the theatre, close to the exits. Jonny laughed to himself, 'The only rush to get out THIS place will be if they actually PLAY the movie.' He smirked as he glanced around, locating the exits as per the instructions in the opening to the movie.  
One of the teenaged girls stroked the back of Jonny's hair, making him feel particularly uncomfortable. He looked to his grandfather in hopes to switch. "Grandpa, you can sit here so you can see better, if you want."  
Doug contemplated, before jumping on the offer, "Are you sure you're not going to mind losing some of the picture.?"  
"Oh, don't even WORRY about that, I was the one who asked to switch seats anyway." Jonny said, adding all the while, 'I don't think it's possible to miss something you want to ignore altogether.'  
  
***Three Hours and Five Minutes into the Movie***  
  
Jonny grabbed at his sleeves, the psychological torture all but showing. 'Dinosaurs. dancing. proclaiming love. paleontologists. having. lewd innuendo. about bones. when will the suffering END?!' Jonny then added to himself, 'Dad, you bastard, you counted on this didn't you. this agony. you would, you're smart enough to predict grandpa's total hate in you and lack of conviction to hold me to your laws.'  
  
***Three Hours and Seven Minutes into the Movie, Closing Credits***  
  
Ezekiel Rage stormed into the near empty theatre, only 11 people remained, aside from him. The older woman, her grandson, the bald man in the front, the bald man with the cowboy hat on, the four men in the back, one of the teenaged girls who were hitting on Jonny shamelessly throughout the movie, grandpa Doug and Jonny.  
"ALL SHALL FEAR THE BOOK OF RAGE! MINIONS! Grab Sariel!"  
Jonny quirked his brow, 'Sariel. who the hell.'  
Doug turned at the skeleton of a man without fear and screamed, "QUIET! YOU'RE MAKING ME MISS THE CLOSING CREDITS!"  
Zeke recoiled, shrinking into himself momentarily. He then barked loudly, "How DARE YOU question the Book of RAGE!" He growled.  
Doug snarled, "Don't MAKE me go over there, sonny. You aren't going to like it if I do."  
Tired of being threatened, Zeke drew a gun and aimed it at the woman and child sitting in the front, "Quiet you insolent whelp. Minions, collect the boy, the time of judgment will soon be at hand! SO SAYETH THE BOOK." He paused dramatically, "OF RAGE!"  
Jonny looked around, "What boy. who the hell would name a kid Sariel?!"  
The minions surrounded Doug and Jonny, going into the rows in front and behind them as well as charging from the sides, the other minions surrounded the three exits, making sure there was no possible escape from the positions they occupied.  
The girl that had been running her fingers through Jonny's hair quickly turned cold and ugly as she aimed her gun at the old man. "If you do as our honored prophet Rage says, I'll let your grandfather live."  
Jonny's eyes shrank. "You. you're a minion of Rage.?" He glared violently at her, almost hurt, "SO YOU MADE ME SIT THROUGH THAT ENTIRE GOD FORSAKEN FOREIGN FILM JUST TO KIDNAP ME AFTERWARDS?! Oh that is EVIL Rage- cage, even for YOU!"  
Doug looked at Jonny, very hurt, "I thought you LIKED the movie."  
Jonny glanced at him, then to the gun and minion, then back to him, "Wait. you are kidding right? You're actually hurt. AT A TIME LIKE THIS?! GRANDPA! They're TRYING to KIDNAP ME right now. I think you need to prioritize."  
"What about it didn't you like?" Doug asked, as if wanting a full critique.  
Jonny practically fell to the floor. "GRANDPA! Did you even listen?" his voice growing quiet after the initial shock. 'What, does he want to get rid of me now too? AGAIN do I really think that way-- What-am-I-doing wait a SECOND, I'm about to get kidnapped by Ezekiel RAGE I think I should concentrate at the task at hand, not my feelings of inadequacy.' Jonny just shook his head, to clear out the thoughts as they piled up. '.Concentrate on getting kidnapped? What is wrong with me? I think I stabbed my brain with a q-tip once too many.' Jonny's thoughts continued to wander, until the teen-bopper minion of Rage encroached him.  
"Well? What is it, do I shoot him or do you come willingly?"  
Jonny looked at her, "Hold on a minute. I'm thinking, I'm thinking." He said, looking to his Grandpa as if to explain to him that he is stalling, not seriously contemplating getting his grandfather shot.  
Doug gave him a stern look, "Jonny, I'm WAITING."  
Jonny glared at him, "MAN! DO YOU HAVE ANY SENSE OF TIMING?! We'll talk about this in the CAR on our way to the police or to the ranch, you know once I get us OUT OF THIS."  
The teen-bopper rage-cage minion finally lost her patience and fired a round into the air. "I'm not waiting any longer, come here NOW or I shoot HIM, and HE--" She pointed to the bald man standing next to the grandmother and grandson, "--will shoot THEM."  
Jonny gulped, since when did Ezekiel RAGE kidnap people. who weren't scientists or Jessie? He narrowed his eyes, curious to see what the man was planning. "Fine!" Jonny spat, slightly frustrated, "I'm coming, I'm coming. But at least knock me out so I have some sense of pride. and not YOU! I don't want you groping my head the entire car ride- wherever we're going to." He pointed at the teenager sternly.  
She lipped what he was saying, mimicking him in a less than flattering way, "And I thought you were CUTE too. Jerk!"  
Jonny rolled his eyes. The bald man, obeying his command threw the butt of his pistol into Jonny's temple.  
Doug screamed as Jonny fell to the ground, he reached towards his grandson, "JONNY!" Too late, three of the minions had him in their clutches and were already half-way out of the theatre, the other minions slowly filing out through the rear exits, keeping their guns trained on the remaining three people who stood there shocked.  
  
***Two Minutes Later, Approximately 1:00 AM EST, in Portland, Maine***  
  
Benton lifted the cordless phone from its receiver, cradling it in his hands as he tried to find some method of silencing it. He finally found the elusive 'TALK' button, and slowly brought it up to his ear. "Hell. lo. do you have any idea what time it is here.?" Benton asked, sleepily.  
Doug's charged voice immediately shook Benton into his defensive position, fully awake. "What? What did the boy break. what needs replacing. Let me talk to him--" He listened to the old man for a moment, "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT THERE?! Where's my SON Doug?" Again, the love in Benton's voice as he said the elder man's name was riveting.  
Benton sank into his bed, after just prior standing so to reach the phone. "What do you MEAN he was taken. from the RANCH?" He asked, completely confused and in the dark.  
"No, you idiot, I already TOLD YOU, I took him into town to pick up some ingredients for my chili, we drove by the cinema and I decided to take him to a movie, THAT is where we were ambushed."  
He glared into the phone, like shooting needles at Doug, if only he could, "You mean you went deliberately outside of my authority, took my son to a movie to spite me, and THEN managed to get him KIDNAPPED?! What in the HELL did you do, put a: 'Hi, my dad's a MULTI-BILLIONAIRE' sign around his NECK?!"  
Doug growled, he hated it when Benton was almost right, even if it was because they. he couldn't even let himself think it without a cringe. AGREED. Doug's eyes narrowed with ire. "Well, I don't quite know if they stalked us into town or just got lucky, but, I can tell you this now, it's not just some run-of-the-mill kidnapper you're dealing with. Jonny seemed to know him, called him Rage-Cage."  
Benton's eyes grew out of proportion to his head, "YOU MEAN HE WAS KIDNAPPED BY EZEKIEL RAGE?! You goddamn. God DAMN IT Doug! This is entirely your FAULT! You KNEW he needed to be in a secure area." Benton glared at what he only hoped to be a straight line to where Doug was calling from, "God damn it Doug." He held his head, collecting himself, "I'll be out there in 8 hours, meet me at the fucking air port, and bring the police AND FBI with you." He scowled as he hung up before Doug could protest his decree.  
Doug flung the payphone into the receiver and flung the phonebook across the theatre floor. "God damned egotistical BASTARD!"  
"That self-centered BASTARD!" Benton complained as he searched for his light and walked towards Race's door to inform him to prep the jet. As he walked towards Race's room he dialed Phil Korvin and prepared to have Race contact Col. Bennett, getting the pulse of the situation from I1.  
  
(Status _ Part Three: Congregation _ Completed.) 


	4. And They Became

A/N: I really don't pity a single one of you. I've updated this faster than anything I've ever written while NOT sitting down to write all the parts out at once. Granted it took me a year to get back to this idea. but no one but Jessie and a select few Questors knew about it back then, and I think the wait made it gain a plot, anticipation, and writing skill in general. So you all know you love me. At this point I would ALSO like to state the story is going to turn violent and angsty soon, so I suggest you get out now if you don't like that stuff. but being that this SAYS Angst in the category, I doubt that's the case.  
  
Disclaimer from part one still applies. The only brands I own are the clothes on my back, and we all know I don't own Victoria Secret. even if my initials are close.  
  
Ok. NOW BACK TO THE SHOW!  
  
***  
  
***Dusty Airport in New Mexico, 4:30 AM Central Time***  
  
Benton stormed off of the plane as the docking stairs lowered from the automated doors. "God damn it Doug, you've gone too far this time- You KNOW that, don't you?"  
Doug snarled, very tempted to follow the man 20 years his younger into battle. He quickly turned his face into a stoic expression. "Benton, we need to put this aside, my GRANDSON is in the hands of a mad-man." He smirked darkly, "But once that's resolved, I have NO problem taking the gloves off and having it all out with you. You cocky, sycophantic little weasel."  
Benton's eyes grew in surprise then shrank in anger, "That's IT Doug, I am THIS close to making sure my son stops the yearly visits. If you weren't Judith's* father."  
"You leave my daughter out of this, and you know DAMN RIGHT that Jonny hasn't visited the ranch for three years now! I have just as much a right as anyone ELSE in this family to see him, and you know that."  
Race and Jessie walked, unintentionally, into the line of fire as they came down the plane's boarding steps, lugging a week's worth of luggage for the each of them as well as a laptop and some computer- surveillance equipment. Jessie just grimaced, sighing as she walked through the gory battlefield. She was dumbfound that her hero, her intellectual mentor would stoop so low as to argue and bicker with his father-in-law. She rolled her eyes and placed the luggage down at the doorway into the terminal, or what you could call a terminal, it really resembled a train depot with a very small café- diner. Race came only steps behind her, setting the equipment and luggage he carted next to Jessie's packages. He went back into the war-zone.  
"Now, listen to yourselves, you two. You aught to be ASHAMED! Jonny can speak for himself, both of you try to prove who he likes better, Doug, you have EVERY RIGHT to be in Jonny's life, but that doesn't mean you can contradict Benton, or MY requirements in order for him to visit. And Benton, yes, it was wrong that he took Jonny into town for a movie, but that doesn't mean you were in the right for just dropping him here to PUNISH him either. Now both of you collect yourselves or at LEAST so long as you are in earshot of Jessie, Hadji or Jonny. None of them deserve to be thrown into the middle of your feud. Hell, I don't even deserve it, but at least I'm adult enough to know why you two adults are acting SO immature." He paused, his lecture leaving his face slightly red.  
They paused a moment. Both looked to agree with Race's wisdom, or until Benton added, "We're staying at the Plaza 9 Hotel."  
"You mean you aren't staying in my ranch?"  
"I thought that would be inconvenient."  
"To you maybe, see, this is what I'm talking about, you NEVER come to visit."  
Race screamed an incomprehensible strand of vowels followed almost immediately by the sound of muttered swearing in alphabetical order from z to a. Both of them surprised that their was a swear that started with a 'z' let alone that Race knew it.  
  
***Four Hours Later, and Countless Bits of Red Tape Gone***  
  
"So, what you're saying here is." Benton asked the FBI officer for the fourth time, "That you KNOW where Ezekiel Rage's base of operations is, but you DON'T THINK you can go in. and this is because.?"  
The FBI Agent rolled her eyes, 'Damn it Phil, you owe me big time.' Taking a deep, calming breath she restated what she had just explained five times once more, from the top. "We do not know if Ezekiel Rage is still in this area any longer. The evidence from the other cases."  
Benton's ears perked, "Other cases? Other kidnappings?"  
She sighed, "I'll explain momentarily, but the evidence from the other CASES establishes a pattern that the group arranging these, rituals, kidnap the boys and move them to a different location where they were retrieved, though it looked they were moved twice in four of the six cases."  
"Why wasn't I informed about these serial kidnappings?" Benton swore angrily.  
The FBI Agent took a deep breath, "Because there is no serial kidnapping that we are aware of. As I said, the other cases, the boys were retrieved. I did not say they were recovered alive. Dr. Quest, this may be particularly difficult for you to hear, but your son has been taken by what the Agency has dubbed 'The Angel Killers' a group that believes that by killing these boys they are freeing archangels that will lead to the destruction of the world. There does not seem to be any links between the victims except that they are all male, blond haired and blue eyed, anywhere from 12 to 17 years of age, and all disappeared around a Nirvana resort though none of them seem to be members of the cult." She thought it over, making sure she had given him all the information, "Even the angel names seem to be random, though they claim they are going to release one angel for every hour in a day in order to condemn the time of man."  
Benton's face grew pale, "You must be mistaken, Ezekiel Rage. the Nirvana Resorts, I've dealt with this man before. granted he is disturbed and religiously motivated but he would never target just one group of seemingly innocent people, by his one standards, to kill them, he often opts for plans that lead to mass destruction, if not global upheaval through his cult members."  
"You just said it yourself though, he is religiously motivated, his aims are ambiguous and he wishes to eradicate the world through means of either chaos or over-all destruction."  
He fell back into a chair, muttering over and over, "Doug. what have you done?"  
  
***Intelligence 1, Phil Korvin's Office***  
  
Phil spread the photos across his desk, each photo having a file and identification photo of the victim, from forms like school pictures and family photographs. He rubbed his eyes, "We need to create a profile, to find out his pattern they move in. Peter, carved into the back of his neck 'Qafsiel' the first body found, the approximate time of death 2 weeks and 6 days ago. He was the first body found, but far from the last, the second body appeared a day later, appearing to have died 11 days ago, 'Israfel' according to his carved identification, also in the back of the neck, apparently the wound was post mortem, though from all the blood loss, it was possible to be either or. Third came the body of a boy named Gabriel, the name 'Cali' appeared in his wrists and the back of his neck. They just found that body yesterday, seemingly a fresh kill. That same day they found three other bodies, fourth victim Adam, 'Logos' according to his neck wound, his body was badly decayed and seemed to be pecked at by crows from where he was placed, next came Steven 'Phul' to whomever these bastards were, he also died more than two weeks ago, probably around the same time as the first body and the fourth body they found, someone seemed to be keeping themselves busy, all of these children had only been missing a day up to three days before their bodies were found mutilated. The last body they stumbled across was found at almost midnight, Chris, 'Eiael' died less than six days ago. Their names, something seemed familiar. 'Adam, Peter, Steven, Manny, Chris, Gabriel. Those are all Biblical Names.' He thought to himself, "Jonathon- John-- Jonny. damn." He swore under his breath, why hadn't he thought of this a DAY earlier? Hell, why couldn't he have thought of that with the first or second victim when they were kidnapped?  
The phone ringed. He sighed, more bad news he was sure. "A new body. A GIRL? Are you sure this is one of ours. what did they carve into her neck?"  
"Wrists, not the neck? It doesn't fit the pattern." He sighed, "Contact the parents, we'll need to start a file on her immediately. What did they carve, what's her name?"  
"Mary, 'Lilith'? I believe she's an angel, perhaps a demon. she was found tied into a praying position. with wings? WHAT KIND?"  
"Arrows. and cause of death?"  
"I see. --A belt of nails 4 inches long. You were right, this does match the profile, I guess the profile just expanded. Contact me once you learn her estimated time of death."  
"Seven. This isn't a good start at all."  
  
***Nirvana Resort, Somewhere Unknown***  
  
Jonny dangled from a wooden board, his arms fastened to the board hanging them at 130° angles leaving his arms slightly above his head.  
Jonny began to flicker his eyes open, consciousness just eluding him.  
An inner voice, his Id he presumed, screamed at him, "STAY ASLEEP! DON'T WAKE UP!"  
Yet another voice, perhaps his Super Ego demanded, "get up and ESCAPE! You have to get out of here." Jonny debated the thought for a moment. His body seemed to lag, his arms and neck tired, perhaps he had fallen asleep on his arms, his neck tired from drooping. He decided to answer to his super ego, wants never really got him very far, Jonny recalled, thinking to himself of the 'Cobalt Incident' the entire time.  
  
(Status _ Part Four: And They Became _ Completed.)  
  
*I call Jonny's mother Judith in this, and Rachel in other parts, simply because my theory is: Rachel was Jonny's mother, she was killed to affect Benton in a horrible way. To prevent people from learning about this potential openness, this vulnerability, the government along with Dr. Quest and his family created Judith, a wife that duplicated Rachel in life but not death, who died of natural causes directly relating to a random encounter with a disease. By fabricating this lie and acting upon it as if it was their belief of the events, the Quests protect themselves from another catastrophe. Just thought I'd explain so you weren't all sorts of confused! 


	5. The Angels Sing

***Nirvana Resort, Oracle, AZ, USA***  
  
Ezekiel Rage sat behind a large oak desk, sitting in a rich forest- green leather grandfather chair. He glanced at the papers on his desk. "Anael, Lilith, and Parasiel have been sent to their spheres of power as of 02:00 hours." He glanced at the atlas, "Anael, the eighth hour shall transcend in Eugene, Oregon, at the Latitude of 44°N. Lilith, the second hour shall transcend to her sphere of Great Falls, MT, at the Longitude of 110°N. Parasiel, the third hour shall transcend in New Orleans, LA, Latitude 30°N. The world shall soon know of the end of days, when the hours will no longer come." Moving his fingers stealthily into the massive oak desk's thinnest drawer he pulled out a small charm, quick to wrap his chubby fingers around it, hiding what it looked like. He always kept those charms in all of his desks in any given Nirvana Resort, rubbing it with his thumb for good luck. He placed the charm back where it originally sat, inside his desk drawer making it appear to never have been disturbed.  
As he closed the drawer the silver reflected a shine, giving away it's outline. Two pieces of silver adjoined one third of the way up from its base. Each piece of silver seemingly the same length. It was an upside down cross, hung on a string of leather as if waiting to become a necklace.  
A receptionist buzzed Ezekiel's executive desk. "Mr. Rage, your appointment is waiting for you down in the sauna room on Sub-Level 13."  
Ezekiel smiled a toothy grin from behind his mask. He went into his drawer again, that housed the downward cross and he drew from the desk a mask, much like the one he always wore, save that it was jet-black with a thin white line drawing down from ¾'s an inch from top of the forehead to ¾'s an inch above the eyebrow's serration, remaining in the precise middle of the mask. He quickly removed his white mask only to replace it with this new face. He slid on a pair of blood red sunglasses with thin metallic black frames, the glass cut into rounded rectangles ensuring that the entire eye area was covered. He lifted a tattered black leather book that held a blood red silk ribbon, the exact same shade of red as his sunglasses' dyed glass. He gathered into his arms another book, much less damaged then the first, this book a contrasting crème colored shade of off white, the pages golden and the writing on both the binding and cover indicated: Book of the Angels. He took out his precious charm and slid it into a velvet pouch that seemed near full. Attaching the velvet pouch to his belt, he left his office, leaving his files out and around the desk, scattered at their neatest.  
  
***The Elevator, 14th Floor***  
  
Ezekiel stepped onto the Elevator, the typical Nirvana Resort elevator started playing, an orchestral score from 'Phantom of the Opera' the song "Angel of Music" filled the elevator; he was lucky it was the beginning of the recording. He stepped into the elevator and pressed a button on the top of the panel marked "Maintenance" a new panel rotated in, where the other panel had stood moments before. He pressed the button marked "SL13" and the elevator disappeared from the floor, swallowed by the tracks of cable as it moved towards the bowels of the building.  
  
***SL 13, Nirvana Resort***  
  
A man in a stark white lab coat stood in front of a door, looking through the slit here and there, always jotting notes. He looked to the elevator, happy to see that it was almost to his level. He had long black eyelashes with blond tips, his hair could be described much to the same degree, he had hair down to his chin, layered to give it length and shape, long strands of medium-brown fell quickly into natural shades of blond at the tips. His eyes were a dark, almost blackened shade of hazel and his lips were thick, over all he was a very attractive, healthy looking man. Around his late 20's he looked no different than any boy-model advertising for beer commercials or extreme sports, but apparently he never thought of himself as that, but rather as a pediatric surgeon. How he fell into the cult of Rage was anyone's guess.  
Perhaps the time he was addicted to crack, which cost him his residency, perhaps when his first childhood love, his wife of just 2 months died in a car accident or maybe still the final blow came from when his father, who was involved in the NYPD was killed so randomly in a pursuit to arrest a shop-lifter who had no prior record of violence. Any of those incidents could have pushed him to the edge, to Ezekiel's Rage. to the cult of Rage. where he had a new family, all hurt like himself, could practice his career unhampered. and the sense of vengeance- no, justice, filled the atmosphere.  
He peered into the room once more. Ezekiel stepped out of the elevator and greeted the man. "Son Warden how is Sariel?"  
"His vessel has awoken, he is ready to come forth to this world, honored Rage."  
Rage nodded, "are you ready to help Sariel regain his wings? He has been a part of the mortal world far too long."  
"The pain for him must be unbearable, having to be surrounded by humans without his gifts, in this imperfect material world of pain and pleasure. To endure this after what we could only think of as an eternity in heaven." He shook his head that poor seraphim.  
  
***Inside a Nirvana Resort, Somewhere Unknown***  
  
He pulled at his bonds, trying to focus on the ropes. Amazingly, he couldn't find any. He strained his eyes and tried to pull his arms, 'Maybe I was drugged. so that I can't move.?' He thought as his arms stayed stationary.  
A kick of pain washed over his arms as he pulled at them. This caused Jonny to yelp in pain. He panted for breath as the searing pain moved down his nerves and a twinge of anxiety filled his chest with a sense of heat and pure panic. Small droplets of blood spilled down his wrists. Jonny strained to concentrate on his hands, he wiggled his fingers, no, he was DEFINITELY capable to move; he just wasn't allowed to move, somehow. He glared at the droplets of blood, coming from holes in his wrists. A slow realization struck him, '.I. can move my hands. but my muscles burn. and that hole. whatever it is it's holding me down. no. they couldn't have.' Jonny's eyes narrowed, he pulled his head away from the back of the board, stretching his neck so that he could see his arm down to his wrist. It was true! How could they? They had him staked up to a piece of wood using NAILS?! No, Jonny had just hit his head harder than he thought. There was no reason in the WORLD for anyone to use this torturous of a method to hold him down.  
Brother Warden walked in, a dark figure behind him, Jonny didn't recognize either of them. He was stuck on the thought that someone had put nails through his arms.  
"Brother Warden, please inform our guest of the procedure you are preparing to administer."  
The man nodded and smiled softly. "Sariel, I am readying you for a surgery, to reunite you with your wings. Of course, as you already know, you won't need anesthetics, you can not feel pain." He smiled naively.  
Jonny's eyes grew, he finally absorbed that there was someone standing next to him. Someone who apparently thinks THIS is painless and that HE was going to perform some sort of surgery on him. Jonny swallowed hard, 'Wait, this gives me a chance, they'll have to let me down. and no anesthetics means I won't be so out of it that I can't try to escape.' Jonny looked at the figure sternly. "Let me down immediately." He snarled.  
Ezekiel stepped out from behind the doctor. "HOLD YOUR TONGUE YOU IMPERTINENT BASTARD CHILD! We are NOT speaking to YOU! We are speaking to Sariel, you are merely HIS VESSEL!" Ezekiel struck the boy soundly across the cheekbone, Jonny could feel it swell and almost swore he felt the skin burst, causing the sensation of blood to mix with sweat.  
Jonny swallowed tightly, 'Ezekiel Rage. but. it doesn't even look like him. his face. no, it's a mask. it's so dark, I can barely tell where his features are.' Jonny leaned his head back into the board and looked upward, fear spreading through his body.  
Ezekiel drew out a 2" long double serrated blade palmed into his fist. With a flick of his wrist the knife skillfully did a 180° the handle was met by eager fingers that clutched it in a strict grip. He leaned close to Jonny and with one hand grabbed Jonny by the bangs pulling his face towards the knife. With two skilled flicks of his wrist he carved a downward cross into the boy's forehead, 1/8th of an inch deep into Jonny's flesh.  
Jonny winced, as his roots were pulled back hard. He flinched as he saw the knife coming up to his face. When the knife dug into his flesh an ear-piercing scream blanketed the 13th Sub-Level.  
Ezekiel put the knife back into the velvet bag, dabbed the blood away from the wound and then put a pinch of crushed rock salt into the meat of the wound. Jonny's body just twitched, his eyes closed tighter than he ever imagined human possible.  
All of the nerves on his face seemed to burn a cold tingle. 'Somehow,' he thought abstractly, 'I think this WASN'T the end of his plan.' He groaned inwardly, '.and I think the pain's only going to get worse.' This time he groaned externally. Jonny sighed, 'they have to let me down from this sometime. Don't they?'  
Warden cut the rope that suspended the wooden board; two members of the cult of Rage seemed to materialize out of nowhere. They lifted the board and carried it, dragging Jonny in the process, towards a steel table.  
They placed the board onto the table, making Jonny lay face down on the icy cold table. He shuttered, they have to release him now. they wouldn't.  
But they would and did. They strapped Jonny's ankles together with a plastic zip-tie and did the same around his waist pinning him onto the table. Jonny curled his back upwards trying to twist around so that the bottom of his feet could be on the table.  
One of the 'nurses' restrained him while the other pressed down on the board, bringing out the pain in Jonny's wrists.  
Warden pulled out several long tipped needles and pressed them through the soft skin of the arches of Jonny's feet, he pushed two more needles through the balls of the toes and one needle deep into Jonny's heel. Jonny clamped down on his teeth, he felt as though they were shattering in his mouth as they turned, twisted and poked the needles deeper and deeper still into his sensitive flesh.  
  
***DW Ranch, New Mexico***  
  
Benton sat down the bags in frustration, "Calling and canceling our rooms before we got there was just wrong, Doug. Not to mention immature."  
Race rolled his eyes, "ENOUGH!" He sighed, "You've been complaining and bickering the entire way here, and I don't just mean the car ride from the hotel to the ranch, either." He glowered. "It's more important that we FIND some evidence and get to Jonny before it's too late."  
Benton's face turned sinister.  
Race sighed, 'Here comes the NEXT epic battle of WWIII, or should I just rename it the hundred year war?'  
"We wouldn't have to FIND Jonny if Doug had just DONE as I had ASKED HIM TO. My son is in danger because this. this. cowpoke just couldn't follow ONE SIMPLE RULE. Doug, if ANYTHING happens to him."  
Doug spat, something the hardened man was seldom to do. "If you want to take this OUTSIDE Egg Head, I told you where the door is. BUT you should at least be gracious enough to wait 'til we FIND *my* Grandson before starting this tiff, pansy."  
Jessie smacked herself in the head, adding the finishing touches after unloading the car, by her lonesome. Apparently all the adults were too busy squabbling to help her unpack the pick-up truck. She swore under her breath, "Three year olds. It's like surround-sound JONNY." She stomped off towards her guest room.  
Race glanced casually in her direction, wishing he too could only leave the quarrel that easily. He sneered, no; he had to mediate the two factions. That was beginning to anger him, a growing sensation in his gut he couldn't completely place. 'Here, is a MAN KNOWN for helping people in peace-talks and keeping neutral. and another man who is an active part in his local government in representing the people, be it town's people or some of the Native Americans from the reservation and helping everyone have a peaceful coexistence. And just WHY couldn't they use these skills among themselves? BECAUSE IT'S A FUCKING PISSING CONTEST to see who's more important to the last edition of stubborn bull-headed men of their family tree.' His eye twitched in rage. He knew he had to step out of the room, and part of him wanted to put a drop of blood into the tank of hungry sharks, watch them chew each other out and see that it does NOTHING. The more logical, sensible side of him decided to just stand there a little longer before making a bullshit request that would separate the two. "Hey, Doug, where's the kitchen, I'm starved. We should probably get dinner and coffee going so we can get to work."  
He paused and looked at Benton, "And, Doc, we should really help Jessie unpack. How about *I* make dinner and you check the equipment?"  
Dr. Quest seemed to pick up on Race's concept, "I'd be delighted to. She makes for such good company. unlike some other people in this room." He jabbed.  
Race sighed, 'Perhaps not.' Doug looked at Race, trying desperately to ignore Benton, "The kitchen's thadda way." He said gruffly, he started towards the hallway, he glared at Benton vehemently, "Don't break anything, klutz."  
  
***SL13 Nirvana Resort, Location Unknown***  
  
Jonny's entire body twitched as each of the metal-tipped feathers dug into his swollen, pulsating skin. His back was no longer the fair ivory- white smooth, almost milky entity it had been just hours before, now it was a crimson carpet of slick bloody-water, only to be contrasted by mountains of sustained flesh that swarmed his shoulder blades, surrounding the foreign set of bone and cartilage that tied into his nerves. The surgery had taken almost everything out of him, these .things. in his back; he could feel them. as if they too were a part of his being and suffering. He listened in horror as the doctor had described how he would graft Jonny's existing muscles into the base of those. pillars of bone and decadence until they themselves would function more than he could. Each time he tried to raise his wrists he felt the pressure in his back lift, only to drop his 'arms' and the feathers to splash down into his sore regions. The fear that he would never be able to move his arms more than a twitch of the sparse tissues they had left made Jonny feel physically ill. That or the shock and scent of his own blood were finally turning his stomach.  
He closed his eyes in a tired sleep.  
He finally awoke what he could only think of as moments later, but had in fact been almost a full day later. His feet felt sore, that didn't surprise him. His back boiled in pain. Again, he was not surprised. His arms felt heavy. .No, not his arms. these pillars of FILTH felt heavy, almost unbearable, if they would only just fall off the pain would at least subside momentarily. His hands, they throbbed, Jonny smiled. They throbbed! He could still feel them, and if he could still feel them, and even the pain associated with them. He concentrated on that pain, a smile ever growing, it WAS his wrists; he could feel the blistering pain that the nails driven through his wrist inspired. He could almost sing! Jonny concentrated with all his might onto the pain and his fingers relatively.  
A twitch, a spasm at best but none-the-less, movement, HE COULD STILL MOVE! A renewed sense of hope washed over him just as blood had so many times over in the past few hours.  
Brother Warden walked before him, again taking notes, but this time with the audacity to sit in the very room with the boy. He jotted more short hand as Jonny's fingers twitched. That made Jonny cringe; the man knew he was still mobile!  
Jonny tried to kick out at the man, in the hopes that it would distract him enough to allow him a chance to move.  
A familiar sense of pain swept over him and he was railing and withering in stinging agony. He winced trying to think through his own scream, 'What is this pain. it's so similar yet it's not at all.' A flash of pain in his wrists quickly reminded him. Sweet Justice they wouldn't have. not more, they must have though. The nails that drove through his wrists apparently had sisters which drove through his feet, beside the pins that prodded the bottoms of his feet. Tears of utter loss crashed down his cheeks.  
He was in a struggle for his LIFE and he lost, the sense of incomprehensible despair and misery overtook him. Encompassing him in what he could only imagine eternal darkness could feel like.  
One of his nurses glimpsed at him, a sense of unsaid duty rising in her throat. "You know." She started softly, almost caring. "You've been here for DAYS now. and yet, no one has come looking for you. I haven't heard your name mentioned on the paper or news or even RADIO, not ONCE since you came here." She sighed, "It must be HARD having parents who could care less if you dropped off the earth and died. It's almost like we did your parents, your family a favor by making you disappear."  
Jonny tried to stuff back his tears, only amounting in making him whimper and seem all the more bit pathetic.  
"I know how you feel, to be discarded like you were trash, just used and abused and then, when you have no more uses to misuse no more reasons to wake up and serve someone, they just. dump you. They leave you behind and move on to the next sucker. But for your own parents to be so heartless isn't it better that you know that? Know what those monsters are like? Even if it hurts now, isn't a life full of hidden pain even worse in the end?"  
He tried to tear himself off of the board he was attached to, trying to lunge at the woman. That made the pain even more intolerable than before. He could almost feel his muscles in his neck stretch; he jerked his head back and forth in a strong shake of the head. "NO! You're LYING! They'd never. they LOVE ME!"  
"Days. Just remember that. Days. With all of his money, how hard do you think it would be for him to find you? He could PROBABLY even BRIBE some of us for information, if he even bothered to offer that is."  
Sobs racked his exhausted form. He began to bob his head up and down, as if his psyche had almost collapsed and all he could do to keep himself, even if it meant stay with the pain, was to cry and shake, bob to make sure he was still awake and still alive.  
"Days." She smiled, lingering a little; she leaned in to his ear, ".Days." She whispered and then walked off.  
He banged his head into the back of the board. "Days." He said to himself strongly, obviously hurt beyond recognition.  
  
(Status _ Part Five: The Angels Sing _ Completed.) 


	6. The Angel Has Arisen

***DW Ranch***  
  
Race tapped the face of the grandfather clock. It was almost midnight and for all they had said and done the best lead they had from the best intelligence in the world, through a network of spies, police and satellite photos was that Jonny could be in any one of the Nirvana Resorts on the West Coast by now.  
Well, that wasn't entirely true, they knew he stopped off in one and that 27 cars left the garage of the building going to each Nirvana Resort on the West Coast and pulled into the enclosed garages. That made the list a bit lengthy. Phil said he was trying to find out just what pattern they were using when they moved the other children, the ones they knew about at least. A sneaking suspicion filled Korvin that the numbers were that small, that the bodies that stayed hidden for up to 23 days was just some coincidence. No, something told him that the jump of not killing someone for 10 days only to go on a spree that was well calculated, it didn't add up. They were killing one child per day and once a child was taken they had 3 days at best before they wound up dead and en route to a special location of their own.  
That gut instinct of Phil's didn't sit with Race all that well, either. In fact, Benton and he had been working on a pattern for all the children that had gone missing with the suspicion of kidnapping and matching description as Jonny from around the United States.  
'That was a frighteningly high number,' Race reminded himself bitterly. "4000 children that were 12-17, blond haired, blue eyed and male with a stable home condition and no known drug problem or social problem. Most of those kids seemed to disappear around Chicago, Detroit, NYC all of the cities with a higher population density. That wasn't in the pattern though. These kids were from rural to suburban areas and disappeared from an urban or suburban area.  
Race rubbed his eyes. Jessie walked up to him, looking at the map.  
Her eyes focused in on some of the clear pins, then the colored pins. "Dad, do you see this." She pointed to this pattern that seemed to radiate from the clear pins and the colored pins respectively. "It looks like a 3d view of a pentacle. two of them, really. The clear ones seem to have a gap right around Arizona. -Didn't you say there was a Nirvana Resort around Oracle, AZ?"  
Race's eyes grew. "Yeah, oh my gosh, it fits in PERFECTLY there! That sick son of a bitch has been planning this since he FORMED the Nirvana groups." He narrowed his eyes. "Get your things together and let Doug and Benton know. I'll call I1 and the FBI."  
  
***SL 13, Nirvana Resort, Oracle, AZ 12:39 AM***  
  
Jonny kept pulling his arms and feet as far away from the board as he could separate it before the pain became too severe. He could feel the gushes of blood filling in where to wounds were enlarged. 'They'll come. they wouldn't abandon me. wouldn't. days. days. no they wouldn't. wouldn't abandon me.' He struggled.  
A wave of fresh tears came flooding through his blue eyes. The skin had been so eaten by the saline that it had created a trail of soft trickling blood, the meat so sensitive to the excess salt that it stung even more, inspiring him to cry harder, ah the bitter cycle. Eventually the tears had caused a small cut in he skin beside his tear ducts, his tears fell down so muddied that they appeared to be tears of blood escaping his eyes.  
His eyes glassed over slightly.  
Again, Warden jotted down notes, now looking at Jonny's measurements. Using a string, as if tailoring a suit for the boy, he measured out the stretch of Jonny's arms, and their width though the skin was gone, as were most of the muscles. Jonny barely flinched as Warden touched the throbbing spot. As he made his way around Jonny's back Jonny's chest shrank, as if it were more conscious of the pain then Jonny by now. He pulled at his wrists and feet, again, by now it was more a trained pattern, a reflex more than conscious thought of escape.  
Warden only took more notes. He leaned in to look at Jonny's eyes; the pupils were practically unseen though they should naturally be dilated the widest after being subjected to the dark room for as long as he had been. The thought of shock never entered Warden's mind. To him, his angel was almost free. He couldn't help it. He was only mortal he had to do it. Warden took a deep breath. "Sariel, dear, sweet Sariel, angel of death, do you borne yourself soon? Shall this world parish at your mercy?"  
Jonny's eyes traced towards the man, giving him an enraged look. "I am not the fucking angel of death, your precious EZEKIEL RAGE IS SO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME or let me DOWN. If I had the strength I'd grant your wish of restful somber IN HELL. go on, LET ME DOWN, let's see if I can move my arms enough to kill you as violently as you ask. come on. do it."  
"How DARE you try to impersonate our beloved Sariel you sacrilege of a vessel!" He smacked Jonny sternly across the face with his clipboard and then kissed the carving on Jonny's forehead. "I shall be patient for you my lord. Until you break the bonds of this body and free your soul, and deliver us from this world of pain and nothingness."  
"KEEP WISHING Asshole, I'm sure it'll happen." Jonny fluttered his eyes closed. He hadn't realized he had any strength left, let alone enough to chew out some Rage-cage lackey. He realized immediately after that session though, that he hadn't had any more strength as he fell asleep, still pulling at his arms and legs sporadically.  
  
***L 14, Nirvana Resort, Oracle, AZ***  
  
"Brother Warden, you questioned the vessel, didn't you?" Ezekiel said, coolly.  
The man hung his head. "I am sorry oh honored one, my impatience may have cost us another day in this hell-world. Please, tell me what I must do to repent?"  
"Brother Warden, you must understand that the righteous will ALWAYS win in the end. Do not feel sorrow, but heed this lesson, your penance shall be to beat the vessel of our sacred angel until Sariel comes, use this branch of virtuousness that came from the sacred burning bush, the tool given to us by Joshua, the vessel of sacred Masim, guardian angel of the winds. Our angel must emerge soon, for the time of final judgment will soon be at hand."  
Warden bowed and went to the branch. He brought out a lighter and fabric, wrapping the wooden branch in the fabric as he lit the fabric aflame.  
Warden had remembered when the angel's vessel Joshua had given them this gracious tool before he ascended. He had gotten away from the minions, and led them directly to where he was destined to be placed, he had taken up a fallen branch from the tree before him, his wings of fan had tangled into the brush. The angel of wind was trapped in the trees, releasing the elemental fury of the winds that day. He had shown them that the branch was a weapon by thrusting it at them, demonstrating. His psyche then collapsed and his true form, Masim the sacred guardian angel of wind had awaked, and as prophesized, the most holy of them all, the honorable Ezekiel Rage, the man who was named after the angel, had slit his throat, as he finished all the angels as only the man housing the name of the angel of death could.  
Warden's eyes grew large. "The boy. had spoken of Ezekiel and our beloved Rage. Perhaps he shall awaken soon!" He smiled to himself, though he sighed when he realized the angel would awaken to him smiting his body. 'Though angels feel no pain. he will at the very least think I am insolent.'  
  
***1:30 AM, Oracle, AZ***  
  
"Doug, do you know this area at all?" Benton asked, a sense of desperateness like an animal trapped would have. Somehow the knowledge that time was limited seemed to etch across his face making him age tremendously.  
"I don't typically come this far north. But I have a supplier in the business district. Last time he came down he had complained about how a new resort for elitists had come out, he said it was in the center of the town, that it was the highest building they'd ever built in this area."  
"I think we should at least check that out." Race suggested. "Center of town, shouldn't be that hard to spot."  
  
***1:30 AM, SL13, Nirvana Resort, Oracle, AZ***  
  
"Sariel, please release this boy from this pain, please, come to us, we all need you!" Warden pleaded as he struck Jonny with the searing hot branch. Jonny's chest had blackened patterns of soot that made lines upon lines across the tight skin. Small cuts made blood mix with the ash.  
His eyes started to roll under, after the loss of so much blood and the pain, could he even describe the pain by now? His entire entity seemed to rest on the line of severe pain or peaceful oblivion. No, he had to keep awake, if he slipped off now, he'd be killed. It was his duty to hold on as long as possible, even if his father had abandoned him to this death. No! What was he thinking? His mind drifting around all the ideas, so many words fluttering through his head making it ache as he tried to pull out enough of the words to form a conscious thought. 'Days. abandoned. father. no one cares. gone. alone. Sariel. they want Sariel. they want me. to be.come. Sariel. Sariel. Sariel.'  
"Sariel, please, release this boy, has his suffering not equaled your own torment? Those foolish enough to fear you shall burn in the darkest pit of hell, those moral enough to believe in your glory shall rise up with you to your seventh kingdom of heaven! Sariel, do you hear me, my lord?"  
"Warum haben Sie mich gestört?" He paused, his eyes were completely washed out. "Sind Sie gekommen, den Tod Ihrer Welt zu suchen?"  
Warden bowed his head to the angel. "My master, my angel, my lord. Our savior! You have finally awakened."  
"Fordern Sie Sie rufen mich Ihren Retter, wie Sie wissen, was Sie wünschen heraus? Sie betteln für das Verschwinden Ihres existance. Keine Kultur wird Erinnerungen von diesmal je machen." Again, he paused. "Unverschämtes Insekt. Sie haben keine Idee, was Sie wahrheitsgemäss fragen. Ich werde jeden Tropfen des Lebens wie es Wasser durch mein Stroh stehlen war."  
"Please, my liege begin by claiming my soul for your heaven's kingdom I am your servant!"  
"Nein! Sie sind mein Narr, aber wenn Sie wünschen, dass diese Zerstörung, die es kommen wird. Nur nicht durch I."  
Ezekiel made his way down the long elevator. "Minions! The last of the angels, the death of our world has finally come, join me quickly at his shrine, at his altar to pray as we end this existence forever!"  
"Ist dies was, den Sie wünschen? Dann werde ich Ihnen Tod geben." He informed as everyone entered. "Je dauernden Tod ewig!"  
The masses began to chant along with Sariel, "Tot, Tot, Tot!"  
"Tod! Tod! Tod!"  
  
(Status _ Part Six: The Angel Has Arisen _ Completed.)  
  
*Why did you disturb me? Have you come to seek the death of your world? *How dare you call me your savior, what do you wish of me? You beg for the destruction of your existence. No culture will make remembrance of this time ever. Impudent insect. You have no idea of what you ask. I will steal each drop of life as if it were water through a straw. *No! You are my fool, but if you wish for this destruction, it will come. Only not through I. *Is this what you wish? Then I will give you death. Ever lasting death, eternal! *Dead, Dead, Dead! *Death! Death! Death! 


	7. Gebrochenen Engel hat Träume niedergeris...

***Nirvana Resort, Oracle, AZ***  
  
The loud speakers played the sounds of what only seemed to be thousands chanting. "Tot! Tot! Tot!" Over and over throughout the massive structure came the mantra "Tod! Tod! Tod!"  
The angel closed his eyes, tightening the lids more and more, finally to release a scream that would deafen normal people. "STILLE! Bringen Sie zum Schweigen Ihre Schreie oder ich werde es für Sie machen!"  
"TOT! TOT! TOT!" The mantra rose. "TOD! TOD! TOD!"  
"Mein Gott hilft bitte mir. Beenden Sie den Schmerz, bitte ich bettle von Ihnen." He looked skyward and was greeted by nothing but covered darkness. "Sie werden nicht"  
"Tot. Tot. Tot." Ezekiel Rage stepped forward, holding his two books, the pale Book of the Angels, he raised his arms, the minions all dropped to their knees and began to bow and rise like an ocean of waves.  
"Minions! Today I speak of the final hours!" He raised his arms higher. Several curtains were drawn open, exposing containers of angels, all long since expired. "Sariel, you shall soon join your brethren and bring us to the heavens."  
He closed his eyes, blood pouring out like tears down his cheeks. "Fordern Sie wie Sie hervorrufen die Engel des Gottes heraus! Sie täuschen, Sie Idiot, was Sie macht, denkt, dass ich Sie für diese Torheit vergeben werde? FORDERN Sie wie Sie töten meine Brüder heraus!"  
"THE ANGEL SPEAKS OF PRAISE FOR OUR ACTIONS!" Ezekiel proclaimed.  
  
***Outside of the Nirvana Resort, Oracle, AZ***  
  
Dr. Quest listened intently to the sounds of what he could only think said, "Death! Death! Death! . Dead! Dead! Dead!" in German.  
"Töten Sie! Töten Sie! Töten Sie! Verbrennen Sie die Welt!"  
"Race, there is definitely some activity in there. I think we've found it." Benton explained, looking towards the door. "Call in the reinforcements."  
Doug leaned towards the window, mimicking Benton, "Alright, so what's the plan. Do we charge or use stealth--"  
"Neither, Doug. You wait here for the authorities with Jessie, and Race and I will sneak in and find Jonny, make sure he's alright and then we'll signal you somehow to tell you where to send the agents."  
"And just WHY do you think you can just leave me here to play patsy."  
Race glared at him, "Doug, this is not the time or place to disagree, if we're spotted they could KILL Jonny, and I seriously have to agree with Benton on this, we don't know Jonny's state. And judging by some of the pictures I don't think I want to see him like that so why I should I subjugate you to the same torture?"  
"I'm coming, try and stop me."  
Race clutched his knuckles and threw his hands in the air in exasperation only to quickly hide them so no one noticed him.  
Benton looked at Doug, "Fine, come with us. It would be better to *watch* you instead of see you try breaking in and jeopardizing my son's-- Jonny's safety."  
Doug nodded smugly. He actually WON, and Benton agreed. It was a beautiful day in heaven as hell froze over.  
"Jessie. Stay here, we'll need someone who can contact the authorities on the outside." Race elaborated, making sure his daughter didn't mistake that as an opportunity to tag along.  
  
***Inside the Nirvana Resort***  
  
Ezekiel and his minions moved Jonny to an alter that was surrounded by the long-dead children. He reached inside a velvet bag that lay heavily in his belt. From within it he drew out two charms. He placed one charm around Jonny's neck, and the other around his own. The silver cross that hung upside down matched the mark on Jonny's forehead identically. Ezekiel touched his hand against the side of Jonny's face; Ezekiel's face was still hidden under the black mask.  
Jonny's eyes stared past him, as if unable to see him but his awareness suggested otherwise. "Dieses Zeichen, diese Spotterei werden Sie zerstören. Sie sollen ewige Brandwunde durch meine Hände."  
"That and the WORLD angel." He lifted a velvet parcel bag that housed several large nails pulling each out before the boy.  
  
***Immediately Inside the Nirvana Resort, L3, ground floor***  
  
"I'm simply baffled how we could slip in so easily. no security or anything." Dr. Quest mumbled to himself, a bag of tricks in his hands just waiting to be used.  
"It's a mixed blessing. That just means there'll be more security the closer we get to Jonny and on the way out." Race added.  
Doug looked at the two of them, "Well, it'll at least point us in the right direction, don't you think?" He glanced around, "Race, not to interfere or nothing but are you sure it was a good idea to leave Jessie alone out there.?"  
Race glared at the man half ready to strike up a long strand of colorful words to describe how much he loved leaving his only child, his daughter, his Ponchita out in the open, unguarded and having to solely rely on her abilities against only god knows how many minions Zeke might send after them on their way out. Instead he elected a grunt. "She'll be fine." His tone was flat, but anyone who knew Race when he was upset could hear the undertone about as sharp as the sound of metal slamming into metal in a car accident.  
Doug glanced at him suspiciously. Benton raised an eyebrow at the two of them. "Can we try to stay on task. my youngest son. life endangered. does this ring a bell?" He glanced around. "No one seems around, Race, should we go up or down?"  
"Splitting up would probably be best. I'll go down, you and Doug go up."  
"How will we communicate with each other." Doug asked. Benton smirked, pulling out four small earpieces with three little stickers. He demonstrated how to put it on putting the sticker on his cheek by the corner of his lip the others followed his example.  
"Can you hear me now?" Benton checked. Doug's eyes enlarged.  
"Damn. I have surround-sound Egg-head in MY head." He bickered. Benton just smirked.  
Race started to hasten his step as he made his way to the elevator shaft, readying to pry it open and move towards the lower floors. Taking it as their cue, Benton and Doug made their way to the steps, bickering between themselves as to which way to go. Race grimaced, WHY oh WHY did he have to hear them bickering simultaneously in his head? --Besides pure and udder abuse of privilege and technology.  
He slid open the elevator door and looked down. "Holy Mother of." He whistled seeing the long descent. 'That's got to be. what, 20 floors down maybe?' He paused his thoughts, gathering them up momentarily, "I guess I'll go all the way to the bottom, that way no one will be able to warn the others as I make my way up."  
Dr. Quest, thinking Race was asking something of himself replied, "We'll be working our way from the top floor down, Race. Hopefully we won't need to meet in the middle."  
  
***Sub Level 17***  
  
A hot and sweaty Race Bannon swore under his breath as all he found were cleaning supplies and the routine set of dust bunnies and cobwebs. Now THAT was ironic. The gargantuan cleaning closet was filthy and unmanaged. He sighed, and it was a long way down too!  
  
***Level 14***  
  
Dr. Quest swore as he made his way into Ezekiel's office, melting the locks with acid. That lush bastard, his ENTIRE office was decorated in dark wood, not exactly the sort of wood you find in the area. He made his way towards the desk. He opened the drawer, ignoring the paperwork on top of the muddled desk. "What in hell. there's hundreds of files in here." He sat down and began looking through each file. He came to one labeled Quest, Jonathon C. He snarled as he began to read the synopsis.  
If he saw Ezekiel Rage he knew he'd kill him for that alone.  
How could ANYONE describe a child, let alone his perfect one in such a sinister way? And what he had planned for him. it made Benton's stomach turn. He sighed it wasn't Doug's fault. Apparently Rage had taken specific likings to Jonny, this file went as far back as when Jonny was only 8 years old. Maybe Ezekiel deserved less pity then he evoked being that he was planning the destruction of the world long before Carla and Abby Rage ever died.  
He returned the file to its former position and looked through some of the other files. His eyes then fell onto the desktop which, before then he had left unchecked. As he found the photographs of before-and-after images his stomach turned inside it's self. He shot up from the chair and raced towards the next room. "Race, we have to find Jonny ASAP!" All the while he muttered, "That sadistic son of a bitch. the media never showed HALF of that."  
  
***Sub Level 14***  
  
Race heard chanting. Lots of chanting. He narrowed his eyes, it was nearby, but where. it didn't appear to be on this floor at least, not with how loud it was. THE NEXT FLOOR! He ran towards the elevator shaft and climbed up. The screams grew, as did the chanting as if to cover it and make it go away.  
"Tot, tot, tot. TOT, TOT, TOT! *TOT* *TOT* *TOT* Tot!" More screams.  
"Der Schmerz, Gott aufhält es machen. MACHEN Sie BITTE ES AUFHÄLT!" He pleaded.  
Race just was thankful he didn't speak German, though he had an all- to-bitter idea of what exactly the boy was screaming, it made his skin crawl.  
The scream halted. No longer any tangible words, just long successions of vowels and unutterable torment.  
  
***Sub Level 13***  
  
Race leaned against the door to the elevator and opened it ever so slowly. All the while he debated, 'Is it better to leave Benton and Doug in the dark. so they don't have to see him like this. or should I call them in for all the help I can get.' His eyes reflected in deep pools of cerulean the thoughts coursing over him. 'He deserves to at least see Benton, he should be able to know he's safe and if I know that boy at all I know that's how Benton makes him feel.' A small sense of jealousy rushed past Race. The thought of how close Jonny was to his father, though he knew that was only natural with all they had gone through, he quickly wrote that last thought off as being completely selfish. He began whispering into the air, "Benton. Doug. I've found where our little candlelight vigil is. Get down to the 13th sub-floor. I'll be waiting inside." He ripped off his earpiece and threw it into his pocket, drawing from it instead a Glock and a canister of knockout gas quickly followed by a small gas mask. "I'm bringing in the tear gas. Tell Jessie to send them to the 13th Sub Level." He didn't even need to hear them to know Benton was darting down the steps barking out the orders over the airwaves to Jessie.  
  
***Outside of the Nirvana Resort, 5 minutes later***  
  
Phil Korvin and a swarm of I1 officers filled the streets as Phil glared at one of his agents, Will Harkness, signaling to her to remove the girl and prep the ambulance.  
The fiery red head was led away by an equally fiery brunette.  
Jessie followed, greatly upset that she couldn't see Jonny as he came out of the building in his time of need. She understood though. After all, she had seen the pictures, the horrors. she just hoped Mr. Wildey didn't find his grandson, she wasn't quite sure if his heart would allow him to see such a sight especially at that age.  
  
***Inside the Nirvana Resort, SL 13***  
  
"Brother Samuel. Sister Winona. what is going on!" Ezekiel spat as one by one his minions fell to the ground seemingly unconscious, each choking in gasps of air.  
As they dropped they still managed to whisper out, "Tot. tot. tot. the angel is bringing us our wish. tot. tot. tot."  
Race glared. Those bastards would PAY for that, but first he had to secure Jonny. He fumbled over the bodies of the cult, making his way closer and closer to a velvet drop cloth. Something about that made his hairs stand on edge, his nerves tingled.  
His body was disgorged over the two pieces of wood, his blood carpeting the floor. His eyes were open widely and all he saw was his on blood and the bodies erected around him. He threw his head back into the hard board and pivoted it transversely from his neck all the while muttering softly, "Können Sie wie dies ist Ereignis... warum... warum... warum!" Tears of warm liquid balled inside his eyelids, though by now not even he could tell the difference between his own tears and blood.  
Race quickly found the point of his search. A small smile greeted his lips as he found the boy alive but quickly faded as he assessed the situation. Oh, this was bad. far beyond bad. He didn't even think a word in the English language existed to describe just how bad this was. Terrible, Abominable, Monstrous. none of them fit the bill; all too small, all too positive to even describe the tip of this atrocity. No, he would refer to one of the seven German phrases he knew by heart. "This is the body of all Angst." He quickly reminded himself that Benton and Doug's presence would arrive all too soon. He quickly struggled to remove Jonny from the crucifix, but first to dislodge the symbol around his neck. He wasn't quite up to recalling his days of theology or to remember about lucky Saint Peter particularly in context of this boy, the boy he raised as if he were his son. "Jonny! Can you hear me?"  
"Ich kann." The boy said weakly.  
"I'm going to get you out of here."  
"Nein!" he cried with tremendous passion. "Wäscht die Angst, es über mir und frage ich, werde ich hier sterben... wie dies? Geben Sie bitte wenigstens mir die Würde zu wissen; der dies alle weg waschen werden. Dass die ganze Welt verschwinden wird, wenn nur in meinem Gemüt. Mit allen meinen Sünden alle meine Qualen, aller mein Kummer und grösstenteils aller mein Schmerz." Tears welled in his eyes.  
"Ich bettle Sie, mich hier zu verlassen, zu sterben. BITTE lassen ich Sie flehe an, dass mich sterbe. Dies ist meine Strafe, lässt jetzt mir repent."  
Race looked at the boy, he must be in shock he knew Jonny could understand him, but why would he only reply in German? It made no sense. "Jonny, what's wrong?"  
"Helfen Sie mir nicht." Race glared. That was a combination of the other two phrases he knew. "Help me," and the word, "Not."  
"Ich gehe zu, damit es behandeln, kind."  
He closed his eyes, a slight hint of anger washing across him. "VERDAMMEN Sie SIE nur verlassen mich Sie Bastard!"  
"Ich kann nicht, ich werde nicht. Sprechen Sie jetzt Englisch!!"  
"Ich werde nicht, Sie Bastard!"  
Race glared at Jonny in complete frustration. "That's it, I'm getting you down from here now! Brace yourself, this is going to hurt."  
"Gute."  
Race rattled off the last phrase he knew, "Ficken Sie ab Jonny!"  
That seemed to quiet him down for the moment. The silence was quickly shattered as Race lowered the boy from the wooden boards.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Jonny screamed, the pain flew over him and yet for all he could wish, he wouldn't pass out into painless sleep.  
Of course, with perfect timing like Benton's the scientist and his father-in-law stepped into hearing range just as Jonny's vocal chords shot off the shrill noise of ultimate pain.  
"JONATHON!" Benton screamed, running head first into the room without a thought in his mind not centered on Jonny's pain and the hope to ease it. Doug followed close in step to the younger man, also knowing just how unnatural that sound was, especially when escaping his grandson's lips.  
"JONNY!" The elder man screamed almost simultaneously with Benton.  
Race called to them, "Don't come near here. Either of you! We need to get him to a paramedic, I'm bringing him out. brace yourselves for this."  
He raised one of Jonny's limp arms around his shoulder; he could feel Jonny's body shed its heat and dampen with a cold sweat just as he lifted the broken boy. He carefully dragged the boy towards the opening in the curtains. "Benton, help me get Jonny up, Doug, get Phil Korvin, tell him he's going to need about 13 body bags." He looked back towards the shielded area. "But tell him if I have my way he'll be needing an extra one to fit an adult man, but that I could cut it up for him if it makes it any easier." He glared at the floor littered with the cult of Rage. It almost made him chortle and if it wasn't as bad as it was, he might have, litter was really quite the adequate word for it because not a SINGLE one of these pieces of fuck deserved to be anything better than trash. He didn't care about their circumstances, not any longer. If you could do that to ONE child, let alone as many as they no doubt had, they didn't deserve the title of human being, hell SHIT was a step up from their level.  
Tears brimmed Benton's strong eyes turning them into a heart-wrecked sap as they befell his ailing son. "That son of a bitch." Escaped Benton as he collapsed onto his son, wrapping him in his arms as soon as they made contact with his ever-soft skin. The blood seeped into his clothing faster than a towel could steal water from an ocean. "Jonny, can you hear me?"  
Race looked at Benton nervously, "He's lost a LOT of blood, and he hasn't said a word of English since I found him, I'm no expert but, shit, he's in shock Benton. we need to get him to medical attention NOW, hell five hours ago if not longer back still."  
Desperate, still, he stroked Jonny's face as he and Race made their way with the tattered boy's body. "Jonny, can you hear me?"  
"Vater. es ist Sie Vater?"  
"Ja ist es Sohn. Ich habe recht hier."  
Race looked at him nervously. "What the hell are you saying to him? He's trembling!"  
"Schauen Sie mich nicht an. Siehe an mir nicht."  
"Ich muss." Benton stroked the boy's face trying to still his trembling.  
"Warum! Müssen Sie warum Sie sehen mich?!"  
"Weil ich Sie LIEBE!"  
His tears spilled faster than rain from a sky, and Benton's soon matched their velocity. He put a hand over his eyes so to hide his tears from the frantic boy. "Bitte spricht Sohn, auf englisch. Ich weiss, dass Sie können."  
"Arschloch!" Jonny swore as his father leaned him against a wall. They were mere steps from the elevator and freedom respectively. "VERLASSEN Sie MICH ALLEIN!" He cried out. He choked back gobs of saliva and mucus that made his breathing all the more challenging on top of the pain in his chest and back. He gasped amid swallows. His eyes looked sleeted over, empty, void of everything except the one thing Benton would ever want in his eyes. That look of pain so severe it almost always seemed to follow by death. The fear in the man rose bitterly in his chest and pit of his stomach concurrently.  
"NEIN! I will NOT Jonathon stop trying to give up. I DEMAND it, do you understand?"  
Through sniffles, Jonny retorted, "Ja verstehe ich vater." He allowed his head to drop into his father's shoulder so as to hide his tears shamefully brought on by self-pity.  
"Good. Come on." His sternness was washed away quickly by his sympathy for his son. He slid his hand around the back of his son's neck and gently stroked up and down Jonny's vertebrae as far down as level to his shoulders then back up to his hairline trying to woo him to slumber.  
The anguished boy finally buckled to a dark and heavy sleep that lasted just short of eternity.  
Dr. Quest pushed his hair back thankful that the boy finally nodded off so that he could allow his ire, his seething hatred escape. "Doug!" He glared coldly at the old man.  
Until then Doug had been so dumfound that he hadn't even found the ability to speak, as the irate man spoke to him he glanced towards him, finally realizing just how bad Benton's temper was. "What.?" He said, just shy of coming off timid, though in fact timid was far from the feeling he harbored, no, merely shocked and horrified at the state of his sole remnant of his daughter.  
"Doug, take him up to an ambulance. Take Race with you." He grabbed his gun.  
Doug blinked, "No! I know exactly what you're thinking and what you'd like to get away with. And granted, in a court of law it would probably be written off as a justifiable moment of temporary insanity brought on by shock but my grandson is NOT going to lose his father for a day let alone a year or more just so one scum bag can die. Now get your ass up that elevator. This Ezekiel Rage will GET his, don't you worry. But not one of the three of us here will be the ones to bring it about."  
Benton was taken aback by Doug's sentiment. He shook his head to clear it. "No, Doug. I cannot allow the chance for him to get near my son EVER again. This has to be the last time. It must be."  
"Don't you think I know that? But you can't kill him. If you do that, everything Jonny endured is for nothing, because in the end you sunk to that piece of shit's level."  
"He's lower than shit." Race informed.  
"Still. Benton, you can't expect to become a murderer. in RAGE and be able to look at that boy the same way ever again. No, it can't be us. Now get moving before MY grandson bleeds to death in this dank hole."  
The reminder of Benton's competition over Jonny's affection by calling him 'his grandson' and the statement about bleeding to death finally snapped Benton back into place. "You. you're right. Thank you Doug. I lost my head for a moment."  
"Yeah, and you were almost tolerable. For a moment." Doug picked.  
  
***Just Outside of the Nirvana Resort***  
  
Dr. Quest and Race managed to finally pull Jonny out into the earliest minutes of dawn, the few striated clouds pulling out the lighter colors of the night time sky as it prepared itself to change drastically over the next few hours.  
As Jessie's eyes laid sight on Jonny she dropped to her knees in a form of shock that everyone seemed to be experiencing, though she was the only one who manifested it into a physical sign. Phil lowered his bottom jaw until his neck reminded him that his jaw wasn't able to drop any lower.  
He said a small prayer incapable of believing a human body could look like THAT and still be ALIVE. He raised his mouth quickly and hoped no one had heard the comment, especially given how inappropriate to the circumstances THAT could be.  
As if to answer everyone's shocked gaze, though, the boy's chest rhythmically rose up and down, the wings attached to his back swayed heavenly then back to the ground just as a bird's would as it respired. Race had to quickly remind all the field agents to move into action, "Medic! We need a MEDIC!"  
The paramedics quickly sprinted into action. Phil squawked to his people, "MOVE IN teams! I don't want a FLY getting out of that place without handcuffs on, understood people? MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT!"  
  
(Status _ Part Seven: Gebrochenen Engel hat Träume niedergerissen _ Completed.)  
  
German Dialog translations:  
  
*SILENCE! Silence your cries or I'll do it for you. *My God please help me. End the pain, I beg of you. You will not. *How dare you evoke the angels of god! You fool, you idiot what makes you think I shall forgive you for this folly? How DARE you kill my brethren! *Kill! Kill! Kill! Burn the World! *This sign, this mockery will destroy you. You shall forever burn by my hands. **Kill! Kill! Kill! Burn the world! **Death! Death! Death! (Yeah, tot means death okay!) *The pain, god make it stop. PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! *How could this happen. why. why. why! *I can *No! The fear, it washes over me and I ask am I going to die here... like this? Please at least give me the dignity of knowing that this will all wash away. That the whole world will go away if only in my mind. With all my sins, all my torments, all my grief and mostly all my pain. I beg you to leave me here to die. PLEASE I beseech you let me die. This is my punishment now let me repent. *Do not help me. **I'm going to, so deal with it, kid. *DAMN YOU just leave me you bastard! **I can not. I will not. Now speak English! *I will not, you bastard! *Good. **Fuck off Jonny. *Dad. is it you dad? **Yes it is son, I'm right here. *Don't look at me. Don't see me. **I must. *Why must you see me?! **Because I love you! **Please son, speak in English. I know you can. *Asshole! Leave me alone! *Yes I understand father.  
  
*Broken Angel Demolished Dreams 


	8. Feathers and Bloodstains

***Rev. Isaac A. St. Joseph Hospital, Emergency Operation Room, Oracle, AZ 9:30 AM***  
  
"Scalpel." The doctor asked calmly, sweat collected on her brow. The ER Nurse handed it to her.  
"Scalpel." The doctor nodded as she held it in her hand firmly.  
"We need an injection of caudal epidural anesthesia, 10 mL."  
Another nurse handed it to the doctor. She injected it into the spinal fluid. Jonny's heart rate bobbed down five points then leveled off. She worked at moving the muscle tissue back into his arm.  
  
***Emergency Operation Room, 12:09 PM***  
  
"Alright, now we just need to clamp that off and we should be finished people."  
The second nurse put the clamp on the blood vessel she was referring to as she seared it closed. The nurse handed her the stitching thread. He then proceeded to move the skin closer together so she could finish her precise work. "I want thread the next size down. Kaeli?"  
The first nurse handed the thinner thread to the doctor and she began to close the last of the wounds.  
  
***ICU Room 14, 5:49 PM***  
  
Jonny's eyes began to flicker open, one drooped more heavily than the other, giving him the appearance of a concussion victim. He tried to focus his eyes but found he could not.  
Dr. Quest touched his hand immediately after he saw his son's eyes sputter. "Hey, hey you. Are you up?"  
Jonny groaned, his throat dry and scratchy. The best sound he could utter was an, "Autsch." Which caused his father to sigh.  
"You're going to keep at that hmm?" He smiled lightly, "At least Hadji, Jessie and I are fluent enough."  
Slightly confused, Jonny turned to his father, regretting it immediately, "Was.?"  
"Son, sleep. You've just been through a major reconstructive surgery."  
"Ah! Ich verstehe." Jonny sighed, he snuggled his face into his pillow and closed his eyes lightly. "Werden Vater, Sie bleiben?"  
"Yes, of course." He stroked Jonny's cheek and pulled the chair closer to the boy's bed.  
  
***Outside of the ICU Ward, 6:07 PM***  
  
Race leaned against the wall impatiently. "I wonder if Jonny woke up yet."  
"Wouldn't that egg-head tell us so we could at least stop worrying?"  
"Would you leave your child, hurt that badly, alone if they woke up?"  
Doug sneered. Damn, Race had a point, well at least no one had witnessed it. He stretched his back upwards, hearing a couple cracks he assumed he did it well enough and settled back into the bench. He looked at Jessie. "You said Hadji was coming soon, didn't you?"  
She nodded, the quiet the hallway possessed, that anonymity was deafening. Finally, no longer to take the silence she said, "He should be here in a couple of hours, depending on flight delays from LA but he doesn't anticipate any problems."  
"Well, that's for damn sure. My grandson just used up all the world's problems for the next year at least."  
Race glowered. Thinking to himself, 'Let the boy save up those problem quotas for himself, physical therapy is going to be a bitch, let alone psychological counseling and social.' He winced.  
A woman walked towards the ICU waiting room.  
She glanced inside it, empty. She turned around and was greeted by Race standing an inch and a half away from her nose. "Were you looking for us? We're waiting to hear about Jonathon Quest, room 14, ICU."  
"Ah, you must be." She looked at her chart, slightly flustered, "Mr. Bannon?" A nod persuaded her to continue, "I have some good news. He woke up twenty minutes ago, he's resting now. His father is in there with him." She smiled softly. "His heart rate is normal and the only trouble we see is his state of shock." She looked at the three of them, "We hope to see it dissipate within the next few weeks at most. Mr. Wildey, have you eaten since we drew your blood?"  
The gruff man nodded. His B- blood type as well as Benton's A- had been used in the transplant. He was amazed at how much pain could emanate from such a small hole, but if it would help Jonny, he'd do it one thousand times over. He was actually quite surprised that the egghead hadn't passed out, which would have made him a scramble-egg head Doug supposed with an untimely scoff.  
Race raised an eyebrow and looked at the older man somehow reading the older man's mind with a more critical opinion. Doug sighed and halted his musing thoughts.  
  
***ICU Room 14***  
  
His eyes dashed back and forth as REM dream stage filled his mind. His head rolled left to right ever so slightly. All he could hear was HER she wouldn't shut up, all she would say was, "You freak! We should have just left you there. He doesn't love you. Well, you got what you deserved."  
And then what echoed through his entire body, "Look at those SCARS. They're hideous, just like you."  
Jonny's eyes shot open and he panted for a small breath. He glanced about the room though he couldn't focus on anything. Yet everything seemed vaguely familiar. "Wer gibt es? Ist Vater dass Sie?"  
Dr. Quest looked towards Jonny, he had just gotten up to stretch his legs and take in the view offered by the window. "Yes son?" He touched his fingertips to Jonny's jaw line and moves them up his cheek stroking his face gingerly.  
Jonny closed his eyes again. "Gut habe, ich nicht gewusst, wenn Sie bleiben würden."  
He closed his eyes, trying to find peaceful slumber. Like clockwork her voice chimed, "LOOK at your wings, you're an ANGEL Jonny. an angel of shit. An angel of crushed dreams. You killed all of those kids. You bastard why won't you just die already! You're close enough to it; here want me to push you? I bet you could even FLY to your spot in fiery hell with THOSE wings." She laughed. No, she *cackled* as Jonny dropped to his knees to sob. "You betrayed them all because you are a coward. I bet you think you can trick us to think you're Sariel. that YOU of ALL PEOPLE could be that important, all of those INNOCENT PEOPLE died because of you though. Maybe you ARE an angel of death, but mostly shit. Yes, MOSTLY SHIT."  
His eyes shot open, now he was screaming, alerting nurses, doctors and his family to the sound. "HALTEN Sie ES AUF! STEIGEN Sie VON MEINEM KOPF AUS! SCHLIESSEN Sie AUF! Ich bin unschuldig. Nicht mein Fehler."  
"Jonny!" Benton slicked back the hysterical teen's hair. "Es ist nicht Ihr Fehler."  
"Nicht mein Fehler. nicht mein fehler. nicht mein Fehler." Jonny was rocking back and forth in Benton's embrace forsaking the sensation pain.  
The shrill sound of his voice quickly caused Jessie and Doug to slip in, Race too, tried but was caught before he could reach the door by a large nurse named Burly. "Ich habe zu nicht bedeutet. Nicht mein Fehler. Nicht mein Fehler. SIE! SIE MACHTEN MIR DIES! SIE! Ich hasse Sie! Ich hasse Sie... Sie machten mir dies... Ihr Fehler." Jonny spat Jessie's name as if it were a swear glaring straight at her. He lunged at the girl ripping countless pieces of equipment, needles, stitches and wires as he went. No one who had seen him in that state would think it was even possible to move, the thought of restraints had been completely overlooked except with the thought of preventing him from rolling out of the bed though they doubted that due to the vast injuries along his back and stomach. "Sie machten mir dies. Hasse ich Sie. Wie Sie kann? STEIGEN Sie VON MEINEM KOPF AUS!" His berserk fingers wrapped around her neck as his body abandoned the thought of pain. His body became numb to his very touch and all he could see and hear was HER laughing at him. Blaming him. Her eyes constantly ON him. Watching. Waiting. She was doing this to him. All the pain, all the torment, she was behind it all with that LAUGH.  
"Ich hasse Sie!" He screamed as his fingers tightened.  
Doug, purely out of reaction grabbed the boy and shook him violently. "Jonny! Get a HOLD OF YOURSELF!" He raised his hand to backhand the boy.  
Dr. Quest dove at Doug and quickly separated his frantic son from the others. He grabbed Jonny into his arms tightly. "Doug! What the HELL ARE YOU DOING! He's in SHOCK he doesn't know what he's doing. Jessie, please leave for now. for both of your sakes."  
Jessie, almost completely in shock of the event, not even realizing she hadn't taken a breath for half a minute walked backwards and into her father. She finally inhaled and retook her normal pallor.  
Benton began rocking Jonny, sitting indignantly on the floor as he cradled the boy, continuing the motion until Jonny's fit halted and his arms collapsed to his side. Then and only then, he relinquished the boy over to the medical staff.  
He stepped outside of the room as they lifted the boy onto the bed and checked his sensitive patchwork and reassembled the machines, wires and needles into their proper position, adding four Velcro straps to his wrists and ankles to his attire. Dr. Quest searched for Doug and Jessie.  
Spotting Jessie first left Benton with almost a point of disheartenment, he really had wanted to 'speak' with Doug first, get all his anger out and then calm Jessie and explain to her just exactly how shock and trauma can relate to a mind. Oh well, he'd be nice and calm by time he was allowed back into the ICU room.  
  
***Hospital Cafeteria, Rev. Isaac A. St. Joseph Hospital, Oracle, AZ***  
  
"Jessie. Hi." He handed her a coffee, he had just gotten two fresh cups from the counter; sharing the wealth he gave the upset girl the black coffee sludge. "He didn't mean it."  
She looked at him, "I know he doesn't. he couldn't, but the thing is. he told me he hates me. Did he mean that or is it the shock. is he seeing someone else and I was just the random sap to evoke his wrath."  
"Of course he doesn't mean it. Why would he hate you? He wouldn't. He *couldn't* there isn't a malevolent bone in his body."  
"I dunno, how many did he have broken, I think one too many 'benevolent' bones may have snapped." Jessie sighed. She quickly stifled herself. "I didn't mean that. I. I'm sorry."  
"I don't know why he attacked you but I'm very sorry. Maybe you shouldn't go in to visit him unless he's asleep or sedated. until we work this out."  
"If you think it's best." She shrugged, slurping at the coffee. She immediately halted that action, removed the cap guarding the brew, and dumped in 1 part milk and 3 parts sugar to each 2 parts coffee making the sludge even thicker. She replaced the cap and drank it regularly as if it were water- alright, chewy water.  
He slid out of his chair with a friendly smile as he searched for the door leading away from the cafeteria. His smirk dropped into a growl as he went head hunting. erm 'searching for Doug to have a pleasant conversation,' yes that's EXACTLY what he was going off to do. Well, that wasn't completely a lie. The screaming and beating of the elder man would be pleasant to HIM at least; whether Doug concurred he good give a shit.  
  
***Outside of the ICU Waiting Room***  
  
Benton smirked, there, finally! He found Doug, damn it to hell, he was with Race. It seemed funny how Benton didn't want to bring up Doug shaking Jonny in context to Jonny choking Jessie in front of Race. He sighed, would he really act all that different if Hadji had started strangling Jonny in the same situation, or even Jessie to Jonny. the thought passed quickly as Race left the room with an angry growl.  
"What do you MEAN we can't go into the room now?!" Race spat at Doug.  
That quickly caught Benton's attention and snapped him into a healthier mood. Race was yelling at Doug, it made him almost giddy with the hopes for joining in to chew out the old man, the old frump. He took a deep breathe and started to swear at Doug knowing with Race's mood he wouldn't have to really explain things to Race, and from context could still manage to paint a pretty mean picture about Doug. "HOW DARE YOU HAVE SHAKEN HIM!" Benton started off angrily.  
Doug snarled, "It was reaction. He was ONLY turning the red-head into a tomato!" He smirked, "Hey, that gives me an idea."  
Race stepped in between the two. "Hold it a minute. Jonny strangled. WHO?"  
Benton winced, damn Doug and his narcissism. "Race, he's taking it out of context. he really didn't mean to."  
"He lunged at her from across the room and unplugged every piece of machine in the process, I say he meant it."  
"IT WAS SHOCK!" Benton turned his attention to the man getting ready to chew out his obnoxious butting-in self.  
"Benton! It's a good thing he's in the ICU Ward. because if he HURT Jessie. you he won't have to travel very far for med."  
"What in hell do you mean by that Race?" Doug spat, quickly pivoting his attention onto the angry snowflake.  
"He strangled my daughter."  
"Comparatively I'd have to say he was in the worse shape for the journey." Benton noted.  
Doug nodded.  
"Doc, I was going in there to see you anyways, Hadji called. He'll be here in half an hour from the airport."  
Dr. Quest nodded. "Good, that flight delay was profanely in its length."  
  
(Status _ Part Eight: Feathers and Bloodstains _ Completed.)  
  
*Ouch *What? *Ah! I understand. *Dad, will you stay? *Who's there? Dad is that you? *Good, I didn't know if you'd stay. *STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! SHUT UP! I'm innocent. Not my fault. **It's not your fault. *I didn't mean to. Not my fault. Not my fault. YOU! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU! I hate you! I hate you... you did this to me... your fault. *You did this to me. I hate you. How could you? GET OUT OF MY HEAD! 


	9. Burning Star

***I1 Interrogation Room 00290 C, Mesquite, NV. 12:00 PM***  
  
"I'll ask you only ONCE more, nicely, Warden. Warden. you're a doctor. why don't you want to HELP us? Help us find the bodies. We can cut you a deal."  
  
The woman tried her hardest to play good cop, using her soft image to comfort the man instead of intimidate him.  
  
".We'll find them ANYWAYS, just let us help the victims' families. Wouldn't YOU want to know where your child was if they died?"  
  
That struck a chord, he was sniffling at that, and that almost made the second agent in the room smile. 'Bastard deserves it.' She thought angrily, she quickly wiped the smile off her face lest she seemed sadistic.  
  
".get me a map." He muttered in a very defeated fashion. The first agent happily did so, but shot the second agent a warning look.  
  
That made the woman smirk, her reputation preceded her; she sighed and walked outside of the room allowing her presence to be replaced by an equally intimidating agent. Will whistled as she walked towards the water cooler. "Hey Drew, what room did you say Mr. Rage would be staying in? I have some towels to drop off."  
  
"Funny, Phil called and said Rage wasn't to HAVE any room service." He shot her a stern view.  
  
She shook her head, getting annoyed at how EVERYONE seemed to be glaring at her today, and so FAR she had been nothing but good. Granted she realized she was saving up all of her anger for Rage and had to be damn careful not to blow her spot, but apparently she was a bit too predictable to the weathered agents.  
  
Phil Korvin tapped Will on the shoulder, causing her to stand to attention, slightly startled.  
  
"Harkness."  
  
Will gulped, she turned to face the man thankful he wasn't a mind reader. yet not too thankful because at this instance she wasn't all too sure he didn't have that gift. "Hello Agent Korvin, what brings you to this side of the swimming hole?"  
  
He rolled his eyes and ignored the babbling. "I need you to fill out the reports for the last victim, Jonny Quest, it seems our man Race Bannon can't get in to see the main office until this whole matter is settled and its strongly possible that the boy's information can help us find the remaining bodies if Warden over here doesn't feel like cooperating."  
  
"I could help him cooperate." Will slid her hand over her mouth praying Phil hadn't heard that.  
  
"PLUS it will get you out from under everyone's feet. You're NOT going to interview Ezekiel Rage, everyone here knows your . methodology and everyone here feels that it is better not to tarnish the I1 reputation by killing him, at this time."  
  
She curled her lip, "You know, it would be real EASY to say he went for a g- "  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh COME ON! You see it in the NYPD and LAPD ALL the time, why can't w-"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're no fun, you know that Korvin? What would you do if it were your daughter like that? I bet you'd be much more willing then."  
  
"Or I'd assign the case to someone else and keep my sense of ethics." He retorted.  
  
Will smirked, "But you know you wouldn't. And that keeps with my ethics."  
  
"Go."  
  
"But."  
  
"Now." Phil demanded, rubbing his temples.  
  
Will stormed off, toting her pistol angrily. 'Maybe I'll be able to shoot a crack dealer on my way.' She thought hopefully.  
  
***On US 93 S***  
  
"DAMN IT! That man just demoted me to a gopher. I'm going to have a chat with him when I get back." Will spat vehemently as the realization dawned upon her. 'Well, it's not like agents don't take reports. but still. This wasn't my case, wasn't Bannon's EITHER for that matter, this crossed into Phil's jurisdiction, damn bureaucracy. I bet HE plans on interrogating Ezekiel while I'm gone filling out HIS paperwork. Damn him.' She spat angrily.  
  
"I DO NOT GET PAID TO RUN KORVIN'S ERRANDS! Especially when HE doesn't want to do them!" She screamed, again, and then sunk back into her seat to finish her commute.  
  
***The Next Day, 6:00 PM, Rev. Isaac A. St. Joseph Hospital ICU Room 14, Oracle, AZ***  
  
A tired and cranky Will Harkness leaned against the door. "Excuse me. Are you Doctor .Coffee, 'cause you sure are hot-- Dr. Quest?!" She blushed indignantly, straightened her blouse then continued as if everything was normal when he didn't seem to respond to the statement. She said more strongly, this time careful not to let her mind wander to those gorgeous blue eyes, sexy hot chest. aw damn! Apparently she DIDN'T avoid that. "Are you Dr. Quest?" She managed. "Your son, Jonny Quest?"  
  
At the mentioning of his son's name he nodded. "And you are?" He didn't bother looking up from the lump in the bed.  
  
"My name is Will Harkness, it's a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances. I'm with Intelligence One, has your son woken up at all?"  
  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
  
"I'm the agent assigned to fill out his report. Do you mind if I have a word with the boy?"  
  
Benton glared at the agent, "He's asleep right now, you can come back later and maybe he'll be awake. I'm not disturbing him so you can put him through the third degree him."  
  
The agent's jaw stiffened at Benton's abrupt words. "I didn't ask you to wake him up. I'd like to wait until he regains consciousness. Unless, you have any objections to me being in the room."  
  
"Do you speak German?" Benton softened.  
  
"I speak French, Latin and Spanish, but no, no German."  
  
"Then I suppose I'll translate." He sighed he looked up towards the woman, his eyes simply exhausted.  
  
Taking a moment to explain to her, he looked at the woman, "My son is fluent in several languages but after the trauma of this. incident. he hasn't spoken a word of English, merely German. Luckily, most of the family is fluent in German as well." She nodded.  
  
"So that's what I heard." She thought aloud.  
  
Jonny began to flicker his eyes open after another nightmare. "Schwarz. Ich sehe Schwarz. Seine Maske. Und sie. Sie lacht wieder. Über warum lacht sie mich? Was habe ich gemacht?" He rocked in place, "Was habe ich gemacht? Warum verdiene ich dies?"  
  
Benton looked at his son sympathetically. "Jonny." He ran his hand down the boy's cheek. Three days had past and no improvement was seen, not even physically, all of his outbursts kept popping his stitches and in some cases making the wounds harder to seal.  
  
She glanced at the boy, gauging his emotional status. She sat next to him and touched his hair, careful of the wolf. or is it more of a fox sitting beside him. Best not to provoke it to attack, whatever it is underneath the wool exterior. Which come to think of it must be horrendous with the heat. "Hey there, you didn't do anything wrong. Why are you fretting? Hush, you're safe and no one can hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt you."  
  
Benton crossed his face and looked at her, "I thought you said you didn't speak German."  
  
"I don't." She managed without looking at the angry man. "I do read body language habitually though."  
  
Benton breathed a heavy sigh and looked at her with much more calmed eyes. "And you can see a body under all of those bandages?" He put a hand across Jonny's shoulder.  
  
"Yes, I can see a body but more importantly I see a severally traumatized young man that needs help. He doesn't need to be treated like an object."  
  
Benton felt the heat of the agent's anger burn him.  
  
***ICU Ward***  
  
"So, an agent you HAVEN'T slept with. who IS female. is in with Dr. Quest. and you know her?" Jessie interrogated her father, making him very uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm not a promiscuous."  
  
Hadji glared at Race once, which quickly finished his sentence.  
  
"Well I'm not THAT pro."  
  
Doug shot him a glare.  
  
"Ok, I'm a promiscuous little whore but I *am* still YOUR father, and YOUR bodyguard and YOUR only link to Jonny for the most part. If that admittance ever appears ANYWHERE in quoted form I'll kill you all while you sleep." Race nodded.  
  
Doug just smirked knowingly.  
  
***ICU Room 14***  
  
"Don't look at me!" Jonny screamed.  
  
Benton almost fell over in complete shock at his son's words. "Schauen Sie bitte nicht mich, Sie können sehen meine Schande genug nicht an? Nur hören auf anzuschauen... Ihre Augen ab von mir zu nehmen.. Ich bin NICHT irgendein Tier für Sie alle zuzuschauen und werde von amüsiert." He started to sob.  
  
"Jonny. what did you just say?" Benton said, pressing the boy more.  
  
"Halten Sie es auf! Werden Sie weg von mir, schaut nicht mich an. Bitte nur Halt."  
  
Will looked at the boy, "Why don't you want me to see you?" she said as she continued to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Können ich ein Ungeheuer, Sie nicht sehen bin?"  
  
"You are NOT, Jonny!" Dr. Quest said exasperated. Will turned her glare on the man.  
  
"You, out. NOW!" She barked. His head sunk and he shuffled out, almost insulted that a complete stranger was relating to his son more than him.  
  
"Alright, now let's get down to business, Sariel." She looked at him hard.  
  
Tears welled in his eyes and he covered his face. "Why do you call me this?"  
  
"Because you answer to it. Which makes me think Jonny is dormant that his weak mind couldn't take the stress and he created you. An alter ego."  
  
"He is weak. Too weak to protect either of us."  
  
"And who is he? I don't think you mean Jonny, Sariel."  
  
More tears streamed down his face, "It was my fault. All my fault."  
  
"You keep saying that until you believe it." Will barked.  
  
More tears. She was just thankful she wasn't in Wonderland, lest she drown in a pool of sorrows. "Why IS it your fault? Can you tell me? If you can I'll blame you then and you can start to forgive yourself."  
  
He stared at her, "Because I couldn't stop it. Because I gave up. Because he was weak and I am too."  
  
"So, because you're human you deserved inhumane things and take it's fault.?" She moved from the bed to the chair that Benton Quest had vacated.  
  
"NEIN!" He swore.  
  
"Sariel, are you trying to cower away from me again?"  
  
His shoulders sunk. ".I am weak. I deserved this."  
  
"So why does Jonny only speak German and YOU English?"  
  
"Because he is afraid to face the others. I'm not afraid to. I just know I am weak. So I had him start speaking German so they would think he was me so he could be safe."  
  
"But then, JONNY is Sariel, isn't he? Think of it, HE was the one who spoke English and you still speak English, not German. but he spoke the Ger-"  
  
"I can speak any language dead or alive. I just know you can speak English, it's a courtesy."  
  
"Then why aren't you lending the same favor to Dr. Quest?" Will raised her brow.  
  
"Because he asks for Jonny."  
  
"Is Jonny actually speaking to him?" She swung her leg around the chair so she was straddling it.  
  
"Sometimes. but it's mostly jumbled between he and I. and even in that it's mostly me."  
  
"Because you're the stronger of the two?"  
  
He nods.  
  
"How do we make Jonny take over, and let you go?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm not him."  
  
"I beg to differ." She touched his cheek.  
  
"Did you feel that or did Jonny?"  
  
"We both did."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"." He paused, baffled.  
  
"Do you know?"  
  
"."  
  
"."  
  
"Are . are we really the same?"  
  
She smirked. "Am. I. he and he me?"  
  
"Apparently. Which leads me back to why would he speak German and you English?"  
  
He thought for a long moment. "Because. we are afraid. No, because I am afraid, and if he- we. you know what I mean, can not be reached no one can hurt. us. me. and if I speak English. no one will ask anything of Jonny and he can . I can feel safe."  
  
"It's a shield. That's all it is. Why do you need it though, now of all times. Don't you feel safe?"  
  
". I . do not know."  
  
"I think you should figure that out, Jonny."  
  
".Sari-" He tried to correct.  
  
"Jonny." She restated.  
  
He hung his head, "Jonny."  
  
"There, that wasn't so horrible was it?" Will leaned over and gingerly brushed back the bangs that had fallen over his eyes, being careful not to disturb the bandages on his forehead.  
  
***ICU Ward***  
  
"Hadji! I'm glad you're back son. How was India?" Dr. Quest asked, trying to avoid the morose news as long as he was permitted to isolate himself from it.  
  
"It was most beautiful, I enjoyed being there very much until I heard about the occurrences, and then I only wished India was nearer."  
  
"So do I son, so do I." He muttered.  
  
"How is Jonny doing?"  
  
"I don't know, some psychotic field agent came in and ousted me so she could interrogate him." He stuck his nose up, "And I really don't appreciate being pushed out of the room with my ailing son only speaking GERMAN to someone who doesn't understand the language."  
  
Hadji nodded, "Perhaps I can sway her to let me monitor, translate for her perhaps?"  
  
"Go ahead and try, she's about as charming as Race on one of his off-days. Maybe even WORSE, you know the mood, when Race has to blow off 'Twin Weekend' and the bar so he can set up the plane for travel."  
  
Hadji grimaced, 'An unhappy technician is a DANGEROUS technician.'  
  
"HEY! That only happened ONCE and it had nothing to do with the fact that there were identical hot women." He silenced himself as Hadji glared at him.  
  
"Per chance, DID Anaya and Melana give you their phone number while they were in town so that you could perhaps pass it on to ME?"  
  
Race choked back a panicked look, "Why. no. I'd. never fraternize. with the ene. LOOK A DISTRACTION!" With that the man ran towards the ICU Room 14, even Will was better then back there with THOSE vultures, who seemed to know far too much about his sex life. 'Maybe they got into my diary.'  
  
"Will!" He smirked as he walked into the room.  
  
Jonny quickly shriveled up inside himself and Will swore. "Bannon. OUT. NOW! I was actually getting through."  
  
"Don't you think it's unethical to interrogate someone suffering from shock . . . Especially, a minor without a parent or guardian present?"  
  
"What? How? By making him speak English so he can communicate with his family AND interact normally and thusly bring himself out of shock?" He blinked.  
  
"Right, so, want me to grab you a coffee. hey kiddo, want a sod-"  
  
"OUT Bannon. Before I show you where I hid my pistol so the hospital security couldn't find it on the metal detector."  
  
"Why would you show me.?"  
  
"It would be a brief demonstration followed by lots. alright, moderate amounts of Bannon brain cells decorating the floor."  
  
Jonny flinched at the thought of violence. "Don't worry Jonny, you wouldn't get any on you. Hell, the floor would barely get any on it."  
  
Race retreated from the room Hadji approached the door. Race gave him a troubling look. Ignoring Race and his stupid, Hadji walked in and looked daringly towards the brunette.  
  
"Hello there, and you are?"  
  
"I am Hadji Singh, Jonny Quest's adopted brother."  
  
***Four Hours Later, ICU Ward***  
  
"How is it that *I* get kicked out and yet Hadji is allowed to stay?" Race swore angrily. More on the grounds that he hadn't gotten to see Jonny for two days by now and he was getting rather worried about the boy's health.  
  
An agent of very low rank rushed towards Race Bannon, "Mr. Bannon?"  
  
He nodded, noticing the man's panicked complexion.  
  
"I'm Michael de Stephan, a Class 3 Field Agent, I just got word from Agent Phil Korvin informing us that Ezekiel Rage has escaped and is en route for Oracle."  
  
(Status _ Part Nine: Burning Star _ Completed.)  
  
*Black. I see black. His mask. And her. She's laughing again. Why is she laughing at me? What have I done? What did I do? Why do I deserve this? *Please don't look at me; can you not see my shame enough? Just stop looking... take your eyes off of me... I am NOT some animal for you all to watch and be amused by. *Stop it! Get away from me don't look at me. Please just stop... *I'm a monster, can't you see? *No! 


	10. Angel Glow

***Oracle, AZ Near Rev. Isaac A. St. Joseph Hospital***  
  
A young man, about 24 years old spoke into a microphone connected to his ear, "Still no sign of the burning star." He said his tanned skin coated in sweat from the mid-day sun. At least he wasn't forced to wear his suit in this heat. His dark brown hair had golden highlights; apparently this wasn't his first day in the sun, not in a long shot.  
  
"Listen Baldwin, we know he'll have to go this route to get to the hospital. The cub was successfully transferred to the Bronx Zoo." The earpiece rang with a familiar voice. "And the pandas are en route, the only animal left there is the kangaroo and he's still kicking." She added.  
  
Race tapped his earpiece, "Who's a kangaroo? I always thought of myself as a wallaby."  
  
"Shut up before I make you an extinct species, instead of endangered." Will spat back through the earpiece. All the while she mulled over why they hadn't decided to call him the albino crocodile. She chortled at that thought, 'Because he can't wrestle with himself.' She considered.  
  
***Sycamore Street, Oracle AZ***  
  
"Honored Rage, are you sure you should go through with this?" Asked a minion dressed in all black with a white mask over his face.  
  
"The fate of the world rests upon this." He mentioned, putting his black mask on. Several other minions mimicked dawning masks onto their faces.  
  
***Mercy Hospital, Portland, ME***  
  
Jonny looked around in the all-too-familiar looking hospital. He was in the ICU Ward again, oh how he knew this place well. You know it's bad when the staff doesn't even need to look at your charts for your name, height, age, and blood type. And you know it's even WORSE when they know what flavor Jell-O you prefer when you're staying there. He rolled his eyes, he didn't like this familiarity, especially now. He almost preferred the anonymity of being somewhere so untried.  
  
Here all the nurses could do was stare at him in wonder of what adventure had caused this.  
  
The attention was making him more ill. How is it that a boy who didn't even want his own FAMILY'S attention at the moment was surrounded by nothing but gawking people with nothing better to do then prod him? He swore violently. It was so tempting to just start speaking the German again.  
  
No one hear was really all that fluent, and MAYBE they'd leave him alone.  
  
The thought of the stranger's conversations reminded him that he was only trying to escape it. And he couldn't out run what happened forever. In fact the sooner he let it hit him full-force the better off he'd be, in the long run at least.  
  
He covered his face all too frequent tears came to his eyes. "Why." His voice begged to the emptiness of the room.  
  
He started to scream. "DAMN IT I SAID WHY!" The sobbing was all but uncontrollable by now, blocks of spittle and saliva caught in his throat as he swallowed hard gasps of air in between the screams and gushing drops of water.  
  
He clawed at his bandages. Maybe the shock of it all was passing, and the sheer atrocity of it sinking in.  
  
Did that even make sense? The shock of it wearing off and the shock of what happened hitting him? His thoughts were so jumbled he didn't even care. He supposed it made sense, the first shock was his mind not adjusting to what had happened to his body, this shock was his mind REALIZING just to what extent had happened to his body. Leaving him with only questions he could stumble to find the answers- or lack there of to the ordeal.  
  
Having to actually write off what happened to him as something completely random and not tragic though, that was the difficulty. It would be so easy to identify his flaw to say this caused it, but he couldn't. Being forced to accept that this was just some. occurrence. and not something foreseeable filled him to the brim of panic. It could happen again and again and there was nothing he really could do to stop it except die.  
  
An anger filled him along side his fear. "Damn it, where's dad." Jonny sighed aloud. The thought of being alone, even in the midst of all these recognizable strangers made him feel insecure.  
  
The thought of his brother being near him made his thoughts relax, 'If Hadji were here.' he thought quietly, '.I wouldn't be so useless, so scared. I know I wouldn't be.' his tactics of making a scapegoat failed miserably as a nurse walked in, reminding him that with his limited mobility he really was useless, at least in any practical ways.  
  
"Time for me to change your bandages." The woman sang.  
  
Jonny rolled his eyes, "No~it's~not!" Jonny sang back in the same singsong voice. "You changed them half a fucking hour ago, pervert." Jonny muttered.  
  
She shot him a hurt look.  
  
"What's your name? Are you even a nurse here?"  
  
Her face dropped into a scowl, "You're just grumpy today aren't you Cornflake? Here, let me raise your pain killers a nudge."  
  
Jonny glared at her, "PAIN Killers are for PAINS. So why don't you save the hospital some money, all you have to do to make MY pain disappear is remove yourself from my PRESENCE!"  
  
He glared at her, "Answer me! Are you even a nurse here?"  
  
"It seems you're getting paranoid. Maybe I should contact the trauma psychologist."  
  
"Bitch, why don't you just answer my FUCKING QUESTION and then LEAVE?!"  
  
She backed out of the room, "O-kay. I'll be back to check on your bandages in half an hour. M-kay?" She smiled falsely and darted from the room.  
  
Jonny grumbled. "Stupid pervert."  
  
***Off of Cutter Street, Portland, ME going towards Eastern Promenade Street***  
  
"Do you really think Dr. Mason will be able to convince the staff to let Jonny come home to be monitored by her and her staff?" Jessie asked diligently.  
  
Hadji shrugged, "More importantly, do you think it is wise to deny Jonny the fullest of medical care in his given state?"  
  
Dr. Quest glared towards the boy in a warning manner. "I think it would be best for him to be home, under our security system over the hospital. I think IRIS is a bit more capable then bribable guards for ensuring Jonny's safety, don't you?"  
  
"But not his medical health." Hadji retorted without fold.  
  
Again, Benton glared at the boy. "If you had all of these objections why didn't you bring it up while we were visiting Barbara?"  
  
"I thought that questioning your authority would be rude and ill-seen." Hadji replied. This caused Benton to scowl.  
  
"I think he'd be better off at home."  
  
Hadji rolled his eyes, apparently nothing he would say would stop his father and make him understand just what he was asking. Besides Jonny's physical condition, there was also his mental condition to take into effect and on top of that, the household's stress level. They have been through THIS sort of dilemma many times and each time it always resulted in negative energy among the family. Bitterness towards Jonny for being ill, and between each other for squabbling over such small details as taking care of an ailing family member. This begot tensions and resulted in future annoyances, which led to more impetuous behavior on Jonny's behalf and that, too begot more injuries. A bitter cycle at best.  
  
"This time will be different." Benton said lingering, as if reading Hadji's mind, or lost among a like thought in his own mind.  
  
"How so?" Hadji pushed.  
  
"I won't push him away. This is my fault, if I hadn't sent him there."  
  
Hadji sighed, "Not this again." He swore, "Do you not think that Ezekiel Rage would have the capability to FIND him whenever he desired to find him? He only has a staff in the thousands!" He breathed an angry groan.  
  
"But we could have been better prepared."  
  
"Or we could have had no idea where he was and he could be dead." Hadji said on the other hand. "You can not question actions and expect like results."  
  
Jessie sighed to herself, "Are you two going to shut up? You've been at this witty little repertoire for three hours now." She snarled bitterly.  
  
***Oracle, AZ***  
  
"I've spotted the burning star!" An agent squawked.  
  
Another barked, "That's impossible, I have him in sight across the board from you!"  
  
Will snarled, "They have decoys. Shit! Eagle Blue 1, what should we do?"  
  
"Catch as many meteorites you can get in your net, then we'll find our burning star."  
  
"And if contact becomes violent?" She asked.  
  
"Then it's no longer Touch Football, but tackle."  
  
Will smiled. She knew exactly what THAT meant. If it became full contact it became full impact. She held her Glock with a smile. She hoped to pick the winning lotto number and find herself the burning star.  
  
***Mercy Hospital Portland, ME***  
  
"I'm here to change your bandages!" The nurse smiled happily.  
  
Jonny glared, "LISTEN! I told you, you changed them 45 minutes ago, get LOST!"  
  
"Oh, being resistant, hmm?" She held out a large needle. "Now, angel I thought we've gone OVER this."  
  
Jonny's eyes widened. "What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
Her smile grew.  
  
Jonny grabbed for his call button. "NURSE! NURSE HELP! It's an emergency!" He screamed, tapping the call button frequently.  
  
"I unplugged THAT half a day ago, angel." She smiled toothily.  
  
Jonny sat up gingerly. "That's why you kept trying to raise my pain killers. you plan on overdosing me. don't you?"  
  
"Why you are a clever one, Sariel."  
  
"You know, you're right." He smirked, "I noticed my heart rate has been fluctuating." He said bitterly. She glanced at him with a touch of confusion.  
  
Instantaneously her confusion was lifted as he ripped at the wires on his skin causing a blue light to start flashing and a nurse calling 'Code Blue, room 171, Code Blue, paging Dr. Marshall to room 171, emergency Code Blue."  
  
The woman choked back a panicked look she lunged at Jonny. He threw his Jell-O dish at her face and quickly pushed himself from the bed, his legs almost collapsing as he put weight on them. "You won't be getting away with this. I'm not helpless you know. Not any more!" Jonny screamed, his throat cutting out as the scratchiness returned from days prior.  
  
She stabbed the needle into his back, causing him to wince he kneed her in the stomach as she shot off one quarter of the numbing liquid into his back.  
  
He screamed louder, just as several doctors raced into the room.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"She's not on my staff."  
  
"Security! We have a breach on the floor!"  
  
Jonny's eyes flickered closed as the doctors shouted all around him. He fell onto the floor with a hard thud.  
  
'Never again.' Jonny thought to himself as he spun into a deep unconsciousness.  
  
"CODE WHITE! CODE WHITE!"  
  
***Rev. Isaac A. St. Joseph Hospital, Oracle, AZ***  
  
"What do you MEAN the boy isn't here?"  
  
"Honored Rage, Sister Korosu reported seeing him in Portland, Maine."  
  
"Brother Leonard, silence!" Ezekiel commanded.  
  
A woman with soft brown hair glanced around the floor, spotting something unfamiliar she quickly moved towards it.  
  
***Mercy Hospital Portland, ME***  
  
"Jonny?" Dr. Quest said, leaning over the boy's still body. "Can you hear me?"  
  
He winced. "Dad. ist es. is it .you?"  
  
Dr. Quest smirked softly, "Yes."  
  
Jonny opened his eyes wider, "What happened?"  
  
"." He sighed, "One of Ezekiel's agents apparently predicted that you would be here. She's been taken into custody. She drugged you, you almost OD-ed."  
  
"How do you almost OD?" Jonny asked his entire body heavy from sedative.  
  
"Alright, she did overdose you, but the staff figured out the compound and was able to stabilize you before any serious damage was done."  
  
Jonny nodded. "Thanks. I knew she was suspicious."  
  
"It's a good thing you fought back."  
  
Jonny smiled, "Well, I can't completely play the role of the damsel in distress. Jessie'd be out of a job then."  
  
Jessie glared at him. "Well excuse ME for adding the feminine touch to your hum-drum little life!" She snapped.  
  
"Hey. we had Mrs. Evans and Jade--" Jonny began but halted quickly. "I can't believe I was actually able to stand."  
  
Dr. Quest smiled, "I don't think she quite believed it either."  
  
"." Jonny blinked, "You're shameless, do you know that?"  
  
Hadji chortled from the door, "I was saying that the entire way here."  
  
Jonny smirked towards his brother. "So. now that I'm back to my impetuous little self, when do I go home?"  
  
Hadji glanced up and down his brother, "Are you serious? You just came out of shock and almost died not even twenty minutes ago."  
  
"And your point.?"  
  
".You are absolutely correct. That *is* your normal state, is it not?"  
  
Jonny nodded victoriously.  
  
"But you would not be losing time off your punishment by coming home now, you do realize this as well, do you not?"  
  
Jonny's pupils shrunk. "Oh COME ON! Are you seriously telling me you have the heart to ground me for two more weeks after I physically recover from this crap, dad?!" He said, shifting his glare onto Dr. Quest.  
  
"Well. the thought had crossed my mind, briefly."  
  
Jonny snarled. "You suck." He sighed, "Fine. I'll stay here. At least THEN I can watch some decent television."  
  
"Actually, he talked the nurses into unplugging the--" Hadji said, jokingly.  
  
"Are you kidding me? Cruel and Unusual Punishment!" Jonny shouted off.  
  
"Hey, I said he could come home, don't paint me out to be the bad guy." Dr. Quest complained.  
  
Jonny shot his eyes directly to his father again, "Are you serious?"  
  
"If Dr. Mason monitors you, yes."  
  
Jonny smirked, "So I'm not really grounded?"  
  
"Don't you wish." Dr. Quest smirked, "But I'll reduce your sentence."  
  
"Damn you."  
  
***Oracle, AZ***  
  
"That's IT Rage! Your tyranny has come to an END!" She pulled her Glock on the man as he reached for his own 'piece of peace' and fired several shots into his chest.  
  
"Did you see THAT in your precious Book of Rage?"  
  
He smirked, "Why yes I did. I never thought of that boy as an angel of death, only the key to the REAL angel of death. For I *am* Ezekiel, the destroyer of worlds, and you have just spelt out humanities."  
  
She fired her gun once more into his head. "You know, Rage-Cage. You talk FAR too much for a dead man." She holstered her gun and squawked into her microphone, "Blue Eagle 1, the burning star just got snuffed out."  
  
"Good work Koala."  
  
"That's me, the feisty, mean, yet cute and incorrigible little marsupial."  
  
(Status _ Part Ten: Angel's Glow _ Completed.) 


	11. Repercussions

Repercussions: Final Act Se7en Angels  
  
Jonny closed his eyes, the soft tapping kept becoming louder and louder. He began drifting into a solemn slumber when the soft tapping became a long banging.  
  
He opened his eyes slightly nervous of what he might find trying to disturb him.  
  
"Jonny, you've been in the bathroom for the past two hours, you're not the only person who uses it, now get out!" Jessie barked, holding her towel and bathing supplies, that for her own peace of mind, she always has with her if it is not in her room.  
  
Jonny turned off the water, sat up gingerly and stepped out of the downpour of water. His clothes were soaked, as was he when he opened the door and slunk off to his room to change.  
  
She glanced over him, "Jonny. why are your clothes all wet?" She sighed, "You wore them in the shower again?"  
  
Hadji smirked, looking at his brother, "You look like you fell into the toilet, my friend."  
  
"Ha Ha, no, I just used your toothbrush to clean it though." He smirked bitterly and returned to his glowering face still on his trek to his room.  
  
Jessie shrugged and walked into the bathroom. "Hey, what happened to the mirror-- JONNY!" She spat. Rushing from the bathroom, leaving her possessions behind as markers, she rushed to confront the boy. "Jonathon Quest, what in hell makes you think you can just keep breaking the mirrors?! SOME of the people in this household still use them, even though you seem to think you're too good for them."  
  
Hadji groaned, "Jessie, he broke another mirror?" He asked, placing himself in between the irate redhead and his groggy brother.  
  
"Apparently walking past one is just too tempting, hmm Jonny."  
  
Jonny rolled his eyes, "Listen, bitch, I don't give a shit, just leave me alone. If you're REALLY tired of me destroying them, here's an idea, STOP REPLACING THEM." He snarled now closing his door and locking himself into his room.  
  
Hadji blinked, "I do not believe he has adjusted to the new marks he has acquired."  
  
"No shit, too bad he doesn't even LOOK in a mirror though, then he'd realize they are all but present. The only ones supposedly still there are the ones on his back, and even they are believed to be just slight discoloration. He's just being his typical drama-whore-queen self."  
  
"Jessie!" Hadji sighed, "He is in shock, and YOU are just still upset that he tried to strangle you over a month ago. Just leave him alone."  
  
"Hadji, did you know Dr. Quest still hasn't told Jonny about Zeke's execution?"  
  
Hadji growled, "Again, it is because he is in shock and father does not wish to traumatize Jonny any further--"  
  
"I say we tell him! That would cheer him up!" Jessie smiled all too happily.  
  
"Are you even LISTENING to me? He is in shock, S-H-O-C-K, that knowledge could damage his entire psyche and leave him like a broken branch after a lightning storm."  
  
"Hadji, my dad and you have GOT to stop hanging around with each other. One that made sense and TWO that was dumbed down so much it *could* make sense."  
  
"Grrrrr." Hadji continued to growl a dangerous sound as he too had the pleasurable thought of throttling the brainless redhead.  
  
Jonny leaned into his bed, soaking it with his wet set of second skin. He wrapped his arms around his legs; his head drooped into his forearms turning them into pillows.  
  
'You are so worthless Jonathon Quest, look at those hideous scars, you know, they match your eyes so well, ugly as shit.'  
  
He tried to get the familiar voice out of his head. 'Why does this bother me. what she thinks.' He shivered, '.Does she even think that.? .I keep pushing her away but she keeps talking to me. in my mind. in the house. damn it why won't she just shut up!' He flinched his eyes shut. He stood up angrily and threw his damp shirt into the hamper; it hit the lid, sliding into the collecting area leaving a trail of splatter, he snarled as he slid on another shirt.  
  
As the shirt slid over his back the window flashed his reflection of his soft skin briefly, Jonny glanced back at it. The marks were all gone except for some slight scabbing that remained where the cuts had been deepest. He quickly turned his attention on the glass and his eyes became fixated with his likeness. Tears ran through his eyes as he fondled the icy image of him. His fingers slid down the glass longingly, he drew back his hand and slammed it into the glass hard, making a shattering sound travel throughout the house.  
  
Glass shards stuck out of his knuckles and he groaned indignantly. Blood started seeping from the wounds yet all he could find himself doing, besides holding his wrist, was to stare at the blood in morbid fascination.  
  
Jessie stood outside the window for the longest time, "Why does his window look so. livid, so bright?" She glanced at the almost stark white shimmer beside Jonny's window; slowly it dawning on her that it had been shattered.  
  
Jonny's laugh crept out of the window and befell her ears. He started hyperventilating, he threw his bleeding arm across the walls; his eyes small yet open widely. He continued laughing almost maniacally.  
  
Dr. Quest pounded on the door. "Jonny! Open the door!"  
  
Jonny sat back down, swaying himself forth and back, touching his blood completely absorbed in the sight.  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!" Benton pounded on the door.  
  
Hadji quickly came beside his father holding a hairpin as he began to break into the door. As he forced the door open he shouted a well placed, "Sim, Sim Salabim." He glanced around nervously, hoping to keep his father in the dark about the truth his magic tricks held. "Oh! Look, magically I opened the door. Clap damn you clap."  
  
Hadji walked over to Jonny and slumped down beside him. Jonny, keeping his attention on the pretty red stains didn't acknowledge their presence until Dr. Quest started to pry Jonny's hand away from his chest and start removing glass.  
  
Jonny glared at the man with a look of one thousand knives piercing his heart. He then turned away to look at the glass his father discarded haphazardly onto the floor. "Hadji, please take the gauze out."  
  
"And the peroxide?"  
  
"And the peroxide." He put Jonny's wrist into a firm grip so he would be unable to struggle out of the hold, "Pour some peroxide onto the cuts, please."  
  
Hadji nodded and quickly did his duty, thankful that Jonny did not seem aware enough to scream. Dr. Quest brought up the gauze and wrapped Jonny's hand gently. He then took out the ace bandage, as he began to wrap the sensitive skin, Jonny came out of his repertoire and attempted to sink his teeth into Benton's arm.  
  
Hadji, ever quick to his feet slid his hand against Jonny's forehead and pushed it upward, leaving Jonny's neck in competition for strength with Hadji's arm. Hadji's arm quickly won as the boy gave up his hunt for his prey.  
  
"Hadji, can you ask Race to fix the window? Ask his to spray it with hairspray to cut down on its reflection, if you remember, alright?"  
  
Hadji nodded. A slight voice in the back of his mind bickered to him, 'Since when did you become your brother's keeper?' Hadji quickly grew angry at the voice as his mind rationalized, 'And how often has he been mine? Of course he can be impetuous and pious but he IS my junior and I his senior. It is only right that his older brother be the one more mature than he, even if he thinks he is the more matured. which I do not think is the case as he is a complete puerile, I think he is just barely mature enough to realize he is grossly incompetent in the fields of most mature thought.' He nodded to himself and walked off to find Race.  
  
Jessie glared at the reflection until the glass became walled off by a dim sheen and eventually fell flat. She walked inside the house and towards the near empty kitchen.  
  
Shocked to find Jonny sitting at the kitchen, chewing an apple that he held very contemplatively in his bandaged hand, he drew the juicy Granny Apple to his mouth and bit into the green skin, small bits of liquid escaped the apple in a sprits that sprayed the table faintly and stuck to his cheek in one cute, yet annoying speck.  
  
Jessie watched him for a moment, almost as fixated to he as he had been to the blood. She walked up to him, almost forgetting the place she had recently been assigned to by him, and wiped it off his face.  
  
She smiled softly at the touch.  
  
Jonny did not take the intrusion anywhere near as well. He glared at her with fierce venom and threw the apple down, "Why the fuck did you touch me you filthy bitch?! Now I'm going to have to scrub myself with lye!" He angrily walked towards the storage cabinet that stood two mere feet from the sink.  
  
Jessie, realizing they actually had lye, dove at Jonny and pinned him to the ground, causing him to scream and begin to lash out kicks and throwing fists at the unwelcomed attack. "Get-off-of-me-get-off-of-me-get-off-of- me!" His scream bellowed as he lashed at her.  
  
Quick to her strengths she was able to refrain him, "DAMN IT JONNY! Stop being so difficult!"  
  
He grabbed for the cabinets, twisting to his side, but as Jonny had once learned, when Jessie wants someone pinned to the ground, particularly him, she could do it with far too much ease.  
  
If he had been thinking clearly enough he might have damned Race for his diligent teachings of holds to his daughter and damn him for not teaching Jonny throws anywhere near as conclusively.  
  
"Get-off-of-me-get-off-of-me-get-off-of-me-get-off-of-me-leave-me-alone-god- why-are-you-looking-at-me-what-did-I-do-wrong-what-did-I-do-to-you?!" His eyes welled with tears as he threw his arms in one last attempt at Jessie's throat and face.  
  
The stray fists hit her, and astonished from Jonny's last strand of near- hyperventilating dialog, she was taken aback.  
  
Using this opportunity to his full advantage, Jonny quickly slid out from under her and ran to his room crying, breathing shallow gasps. His face was a flush red and his cries came off as falsettos.  
  
He winced his eyes closed as he slid into his room and Hadji stood there, diligently.  
  
Jonny glanced at his elder, wondering why he was there and pondering what this meant.  
  
"What is wrong?" Hadji's voice was smooth running and slow, almost hypnotic in his thick tongue and soothing speech.  
  
"Get-out-get-out-get-out!" Jonny panted, pushing the boy towards the door. Hadji moved only an inch at first and then was halted.  
  
He glanced at him once more, in a scrutinizing view. For the first time in a long while, he expressed a sentiment of pure anger, "Seriously Jonny can you just shut the fuck up for once, gather a THOUGHT in that thick little skull of yours, process it in that slower still brain of yours and say something with meaning?! Just ONCE! Now, I reiterate, what is wrong .with you.?" The last came off so snide Hadji was shocked he said it, and Jonny's reaction was no fraction of Hadji's disbelief.  
  
Jonny's arms drooped to his side almost knocking him off balance, though that would be hard to tell, as he crumpled to the floor seconds later, sobbing hysterically, "Warum würden Sie das sagen?" (Why would you say that?) "Was habe ich gemacht? Sie... Sie hassen mich... gleich wie sie.. FICKEN SIE AUSSTEIGEN!" (What did I do? You. you hate me. just like her. FUCK YOU GET OUT!)  
  
Hadji snarled he raised his hand almost ready to smack the boy. He glared at himself angrily and stormed out, 'What in the world is wrong with me?!' He took in several breaths to meditate, 'I knew this would happen. father is blinded about this; his naivety is hurting us all. Jonny belongs in a hospital.' The small voice that upset him picked up again, 'You could always put him there, and not just by volunteering him, I know you want to throw him down the steps, after all, you and I are all and the same.' This caused Hadji to snarl, 'NO! You and I are not the same, we are nothing ALIKE!' he was amazed that even in arguing with himself he didn't feel his grip to reality slipping at all, 'Oh really, why don't you go back there and ask HIM about that. I bet he'd say differently, what were you about to do? What did you plan on doing with your hand way in the air, high five him? No, I didn't think so, you and I ARE the same, the only difference is I have more conviction than you.'  
  
"Saying I have done nothing and neither have you, I would say that is a fabrication." Hadji spat at himself, he glanced around immediately afterwards, hoping no one was in earshot.  
  
Jonny rocked back and forth until his eyes finally snapped open, now dry, yet stained where the tears had been. He stood up quickly, the room slightly spinning; he wobbled with affirmation towards the bedroom door. He made his way towards the kitchen he tried to remember what he wanted to do there.  
  
As he stepped into the kitchen, his eyes fell upon a half-eaten apple. He nodded to himself and picked up a new apple and began the process of devouring it, contemplating who would leave an apple there.  
  
Jessie glared at him from the door, "Looking for something?" She added vehemently.  
  
Jonny shook his head, "Nope, I have my apple, leave me alone." He continued to concentrate on his apple diligently, until his thought wondered onto one of his more recent dreams.  
  
"Jessie. why do you hate me?" He asked in less a hurt voice, but more of a naïve, inquisitive voice.  
  
"What? Why would I hate you?!" Jessie said, anger building.  
  
"I know you do, you don't have to lie." She glared at him, "Is it because I was chosen to be an angel. and you weren't?"  
  
Jessie rolled her eyes and tried counting to ten, 'He's not himself. this isn't him. he's not himself. Jonny's not this big an idiot. What am I saying, of course he is!'  
  
"Is it because I mean more than you?"  
  
Jessie growled a low, inaudible sound. 'Just keep pushing it Quest.'  
  
"Because my purpose is so much-"  
  
Jessie struck him across the face, "Listen asshole, I don't know WHO you think you are, because one, I KNOW it's not Jonny, even HIS stupidity holds SOME bounds. and two, your precious little destiny, that would have cost you YOUR life already cost Ezekiel Rage's life. Your savior or whatever you want to call that psycho cult leader is DEAD. D-E-A-D DEAD! An agent PRACTICALLY dismembered him, about as nice of a job he did to YOU so shut the hell up and leave me alone, because frankly, if MY destiny was to be mistreated and ripped apart like THAT I would not go advertising it as the better thing, understand? You are NOT a martyr, for one thing, MARTYRS DON'T SURVIVE. Not like the Jonny *I* cared about did. No, you know what, JONNY is a martyr, because you, you empty vessel, are nothing but an empty husk, a shell, dead. You house no light or soul you are an abomination so get away from me, do you hear me you void?"  
  
He stumbled into the drawer; he turned and began shuffling through it. Jessie walked out of the room completely ignoring him, too angry to see straight, let alone think that way.  
  
He fell hard onto his knees grasping a knife ever ready to continue with his thought. He pressed it into the soft skin. Just one slice, or twist and it will all stop.  
  
He stared into the metallic reflection. As if by seeing his reflection he was forced to reflect on himself. His eyes welled with tears, which only added to his anger.  
  
He started to whisper to himself, "You never used to cry like this. you are so weak it's disgusting."  
  
As if his words alien, he found himself tempted to answer. "Liar, I used to cry like this before. this pain inside is not new, just the pain outside that is unique."  
  
He dropped the knife and walked to the bathroom as if in search for more contemplation.  
  
The door slid shut and for the first time in a month he was happy to have his eyes befall the mirror, though now it was only shards. He focused his eyes onto the shards, a broken image mending in his mind.  
  
"...There is nothing wrong with this, with me. I did no wrong, and I am and always will be the boy in the mirror looking at me."  
  
He touched the mirror lightly, almost neglecting the dangers of the glass to pricking his fingers. Two small droplets of blood escaped the tips of his fingers; he turned his hand upward to catch the blood. Again, his eyes focused onto the crimson juice.  
  
"How much of this have I spilled to go around and clumsily do this to myself?" He touched his head as if a strong headache encroached.  
  
"That's right. I remember. Far too much."  
  
".and more blood was spilled in my name."  
  
".what have I done? What have I allowed to BE done."  
  
He quickly walked into his room and sat onto his floor trying to collect his thoughts, he felt vague yet sharp, like a scenery in a photograph, all the trees and leaves, glass, and snow blurred all into one, the only focus is one lonesome snowflake falling helplessly and yet precariously, telling the tale of an imminent woe and endless beauty.  
  
He looked out of the window, as though the sky had plucked his thoughts and sent them into the clouds; the first droplets of rain began to trickle down the sky.  
  
"Tears." Jonny thought with a light smile, tears echoing, tumbling precariously down his face as the rain fell to the earth, his tears hit the floor.  
  
"No. I shouldn't be sad," the same thought of snowflakes falling around him came to mind, now more and more snow fell and became less and less focused, the world around him coming into fine tunes. "The snow isn't to blame for the blizzard, not on it's own, the wind and the cold and the skies and the ground all play part. I should not feel sad, while the others were buried in these emotions, as the avalanches consumed them, I was able to dig myself out, I fought to survive once and damn it, I DID survive. So why do I pity myself? For being who I have always been? No, I couldn't have saved them I didn't know of them. It was all a tactic to break me."  
  
"Break me." He swore under his breath and his eyes became as clear as ever. "Never."  
  
He sat up with new conviction and walked outside. "No longer will I be broken, no longer will I be weak. THIS IS WHO I AM AND I SHALL NOT FALTER!" He cried out to no one in particular. The cry boomed across the landscape yet fell silent to all that may have wondered what the noise was.  
  
He raised his arms and walked through the rain, happy to be alive, because, if he didn't take joy in his life, how could anyone else? He had survived.  
  
He HAD survived.  
  
He was not and is not a void.  
  
He is alive.  
  
He is a survivor and surviving is what a survivor does.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Oh, don't worry my friends. the epic shall continue, just not in this ficcie, for you see. closure has been obtained. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


End file.
